Raven's school year at Hogwarts
by Raven Minor
Summary: Raven goes to Hogwarts and still doesnt know why her parents are making her! Will Draco make her feel better and be more than a friend? or is there someone else? R&R PLEASE! I suck at summeries just read the flipping story!
1. Prologue

-**Prologue **

My alarm clock went off at eight o' clock in the morning. I resisted from hitting to snooze button and got up anyway. Instantly I got up and took a shower.

The hot water felt good as it ran down my long, slender and scared back. Each little scratch reminding me of an attack, blow or battle. As I got out of the shower I grabbed my towel and began to dry off, trying not to wake the others.

I then combed my long raven black hair and tied it into a ponytail, figuring it will be dry by the afternoon or so. In my room, I grabbed my clothing, consisting of jeans, a t-shirt, and converse. I put them on and then began packing my uniform, extra clothing and anything else I could think of packing into my trunk. Then, without thinking, I grabbed my coat, wand, owl and broomstick. I almost forgot the train ticket. I was then out the door before you could say "blimey".


	2. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1**

If you thought I was running away, then you're wrong. You were probably also confused when I mentioned a wand, a owl, and a broomstick.

Well, here it is, my version of the Harry Potter experience. Harry Potter, you say? Yeah, I know him. I do more than he ever will.

Ok, its my first year at Hogwarts. Actually, I don't even know why I'm going in the first place. I have been learning magic since the day I was born. I know just about everything. Everything, but, how to do it with a wand. My magic is so advanced that I can just use my hands and I don't even need a wand but my parents insist that I learn "just in case." Anyway, that's the story so far and I'll tell you more about me as I go along. Oh, and my name is Raven. Raven Ross.


	3. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

When I arrived at the train station I checked my train ticket for the platform number and the time I need to be there. It said "platform: 9¾ time: 10:00 am". It was only 9:00 am so I figured I'd go and get some breakfast.

I bought an egg sandwich and some orange juice. While I was eating I scanned the food court for another person with a large trunk and an owl. I didn't find anyone and I was worried I would miss the train because I wouldn't be able to find it. So, I finished my sandwich and headed to find the train. I had a good half-hour.

I arrived at platform nine and ten. No platform 9 ¾.

"Damn it!" I said.

A train station manager then casually walked up to me and asked "what could be the problem, miss?"

"Oh, I don't know" I said sarcastically. "It could be that my train ticket says that the train is on platform 9 ¾, which seems to not be here!"

"Um, well, yes miss, there is no platform 9 ¾." he said.

I then just wanted to give up. I walked over to a bench between platform nine and ten and sat down to think. It was 9:45 and I was scared I would miss the train.

9:50.

9:55.

Then I saw it. I saw five people with luggage exactly like mine. They were followed by a stout woman. One of the five was him. Harry Potter.

They were then getting closer every minute I stood there staring. I blinked twice and slapped my face to make sure it was all real. Are you kidding me! Of course its real!

Right when one of the redheaded kids saw me slapping myself upside the head repeatedly was when I knew that I might not be late for the train. The kid started walking toward me and Harry Potter followed short behind him. I knew they were after me. It had to be me. I saw no one else that was carrying a broomstick. When they got close enough to me that they could shake my hand, I backed away.

"Hey, I'm Ron Weasley and this is my friend Harry Potter. Are you going to Hogwarts?" He said.

I only nodded slightly and followed them back to where the rest of their group was. I then met Ron's twin brothers and his older brother Percy. The twins names were Fred and George. I also met his mother and his younger sister, Ginny, who was going to Hogwarts next year and couldn't wait.

After the introductions, they began to say good-byes to their mother and Ginny. I then wondered but why do they say good-bye now and that because there is no train and no platform 9 ¾! Of course they were getting to that themselves.

"Ok now," said Harry "to get to platform 9 ¾ you have to run into that wall right there. Ok?"

"your kidding, right?" I said "I have done worse."

I then saw Fred and George do it like pros and then I decided to give it a go. I ran with my cart full of stuff and ran toward the wall full speed ahead. I felt like I was flying but knew I wasn't because I hadn't decided too. Then the next thing I knew I was on a platform. I read the sign above that said: platform 9 ¾.

Then I saw the train and jumped on before Harry and Ron could find me. I just wanted to be alone for at least half of the ride to Hogwarts.

I found an empty cab and climbed in. I set my trunk on the rack above the seats and my broomstick leaned against the window. My owl sat on the seat next to me and my wand was safely in my pocket but, I knew I wouldn't need it until I got to the school.

I heard other kids say good-bye to their parent and family. I thought I was the only kid who wasn't saying good-bye to their parents and I regret leaving a note to my family to saw good-bye even though we did that last night went over my get-out-of-the-house plan.

I looked out the window and stared at all the people with agony until the train left finally at 10:15 am. I was then on my long trip to Hogwarts and I was so damn excited.


	4. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3**

Only fifteen minutes had pasted since we had left the station and I was already bored out of my mind. I thought of grabbing my cell phone and calling my parents to tell them how I was doing or even one of my friends. I also thought of sketching a few drawings in my sketch book or reading my book. I ended up just getting my ipod out.

I turned on my favorite band, Skillet, and blasted it so I couldn't hear anything but the music and my thoughts. I closed my eyes and began to dream. Dreaming was easy for me. I could instantly turn off all sounds around me and fall asleep like I was in my own little safety box. But my dreams were not always what they were cracked up to be. Sometimes I would have horrible nightmares of the world being destroyed by me. Actually, its my destiny.

You see, my father (my biological father) is the strongest demon in the universe. His name is Trigon the terrible. Heard of him? Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyway when my mother was tricked into well you know, I was created to be the portal in which he would come to the earth through and I would be destroyed. When my mother found this out she fled to Azarath and my custody fell into the hands of Azar and the monks of Azarath. They took care of me since I was two years of age. They taught me how to control my powers that were filled with darkness. I learned how to use my telekinesis and levitation. I also learned how to do all kinds of magic by using three simple words that mean a lot to me. They are Azarath, Metrion and Zinthous. Said in that exact order. Being the daughter of a demon also came with sudden outbursts of energy that came when I was really angry or my dark side was not contained and my body would not have control. To control these I meditate everyday using my words that I use for my magic. As I grew older-

"Hello! Wake up!" shouted a voice.

I moaned "go away" at the voice.

"well can I join you?" asked the voice.

"yeah whatever." I replied.

I then decided to open my eyes. In front of me was a boy with blond wavy looking hair. He sat right across from me. He was already in his uniform which had green and silver on the edges. I hadn't had a house so mine was plain.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"three o' clock." he said.

"Oh my gosh!" I said in astonishment. I had been asleep for four and a half hours! My face had a freaked out look on it and kind of scared that I had lost track of time look.

"Don't worry we won't arrive till like six o' clock." the boy said. "By the way my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a second year slytherin."

"I'm Raven. Raven Ross. And I have never been to this school but I am one of the best sorceresses in the world." I replied without looking at him. I thought I made that statement nice and clear. One point Raven, Draco zip.

"Oh wow and why are you one of the best sorceresses in the world? And if you are then why do you need to go to Hogwarts?" Draco replied very smoothly. His elbows were resting on his knees and he was leaning forward with his chin on his hands. Oh man he looked hot. How can a girl resist him!

"Well, actually" I began "nah, you wouldn't be a bit interested."

"Try me." he said.

"Ok, I am the daughter of Trigon the terrible."

"Your kidding right?"

"No, so because of that I have extra powers besides magic. I need to learn how to use magic with a wand too. So they jumped me right into second year. Although I still need to be sorted." I said "And I wouldn't be surprised if I end up in slytherin anyway."

As I said this a dark haired boy walked past our cabin. I couldn't make out who it was but it made me curious. The boy then walked back, but this time instead of walking past, he stopped at the door and opened it. It was Harry Potter.

"Hey" he said "You're the girl Ron and I helped get to the train."

"Uh yeah" I said in a no dip Sherlock sort of voice. "Sorry you probably didn't get my name earlier, its Raven Ross. Oh and what time is it?"

"Uh, five o' clock." he said as he looked at his watch.

"Ok thanks" I said as Harry left having a strange look in his eye.

"Um, Draco, I'm going to go and get into my uniform so I'll see you in a bit." I said as I grabbed my trunk to go find some kind of bathroom. I mean there had to be a bathroom on this train.

"Ok, hurry back." he said.

I exited the cabin and went down the hall a ways. I then got to the end of the hall and saw a door on my left that had sign with a girl on it. I knocked first.

"I'm in here." shouted a girl.

I waited a few a minutes and the door finally opened. A girl emerged from the girls room. She had wavy shoulder length hair and was wearing a Gryffindor uniform.

"Hi sorry I took so long." she said "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Raven Ross."

"Oh I don't think I seen you around before. You a first year?"

I nodded slightly and put the your-wasting-my-precious-time look on my face.

"Oh I'll let you get dressed. I'll give you a few pointers when your done."

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. It was small but at least my trunk fit. I quickly changed into my uniform, wanting to get back to Draco and my owl. I couldn't believe that annoying Granger girl was going to walk me back to my cabin. Oh well best make the best of it and take her pointers on being a first year. I then got out of the little room and there was Hermione waiting patiently.

"Ok, my first pointer is to stay away from Malfoy." she said in a strong stern voice.

"Um" I started.

"What?" she said "Don't even tell me he has already met you?"

I nodded and asked "But why should I stay away from him?"

"Three words" she stated "evil little twit."

"I need more reasons because he seems less evil than me." I said.

"Ok well here is an example. You're a good-looking girl right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well you see not only is Malfoy an ass but he also tends to go after good-looking girls and then cheat on them after they have fallen for him. And if you must have a relationship with him then stay friends and that is it. Ok?" As she finished her long description we arrived at my cabin.

"Ok. Well this is my stop. Thanks for the pointers." I said as politely as I could.

"Yeah no problem." she said kindly.

When she left, I entered the cabin with my oversized trunk. I then felt to lazy to lift it onto the racks. With my telekinesis, I moved it up onto the racks.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I said calmly as a breathed slowly in and out.

Draco jumped when he saw what I was doing. My eyes glowed white and the trunk turned black and was outlined with white. My hand did the same.

"What was that!" Draco asked.

"I have telekinesis powers. I say those words for most of my spells." I replied casually.

"Wow wish I could do that. Well I can but of course I need a wand."

I sat down onto the seat. I took out my cell phone and checked the time. Five-thirty. Only thirty minutes till the worst year of my life. But maybe Draco can make it better. I hope I get into Slytherin. Well not that I really wanted to be evil like a lot of Slytherins were.

I started to take out my ipod when Draco said "You know that uniform makes you look great."

He was right actually. The uniform kind of fit just right and sort of stuck to my body. I had to admit, I had some pretty nice curves. The black also looked really nice against my albino skin color. My dark green eyes also popped out with a neat glow.

"thanks." I said casually putting my earphones in without making eye contact. Music flooded my mind again. Skillet's song "Rebirthing" sung throughout my mind. I turned down the volume just in case Draco said something.

I wanted to lay down but thought it might be a bit rude and that I might be asking for something. So instead I asked Draco "Mind if I meditate?" I mean it would help pass the time since it would be weird to lay down on the seat.

"No. But why do you need to do that?"

"Well since I'm the daughter of a demon, I have an evil side." I said as I crossed my legs and thanking God that the uniforms skirt had a pair of shorts underneath. "so I need to control it. The monks taught me this technique to control it."

"Ok." He said.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I started. I chanted this slowly for a while. My eyes were closed and as I meditated I started to journey through my mind making sure everything was as it was suppose to be. Everything seemed fine.

Fifteen minutes went by fast.

"Fifteen minutes till we arrive at Hogwarts" said Draco.

I nodded as I continued chanting and feeling everything around me. The trains vibrations, my owls racketing in its cage, and even the slight movements of my trunk above me.

Thirty minutes had went by since I started meditating. I felt like I was done so I stopped my chanting and opened my eyes to see Draco staring out the window and was listening intently to me in the past thirty minutes.

When I stopped he looked at me as I unfolded my legs and stood up. I put my cell phone into silent mode and put it into my trunk. I also tossed my ipod into the trunk too.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Draco as he stared out the window.


	5. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4**

The train stopped and then we all filed off the train. Draco had to go with the other students and we (meaning the first years and I) had to follow a giant named Hagrid. Before Draco left me he kissed my cheek and said "Good luck. See you later."

"Thanks." I had said.

We had left our stuff on the train and was told it would be brought up later. Thank goodness my name was on everything I owned.

Hagrid took us to a little fleet of boats. Four people fit in a boat. Hagrid had one to himself. We then followed Harid across the lake to the Hogwarts castle.

When we got inside, the whole group of us walked up the stairs. There waiting for us was a woman dressed in green and black. She wore a witch's hat.

"Welcome first years." she began. "My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will go through these doors and join your fellow classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses and they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your house is to be like your family. There are points that will be earned throughout the year and at the end of the year which ever house has the most points earns the honor of receiving the house cup. So I recommend being on your best behavior. Now Follow me."

We followed Professor McGonagall through two large wooden doors. There were four large tables in this large dining hall. One, I thought, for each house. There were students at each table and plenty room for us first years. I tried to pick out Draco in the room but, couldn't find him.

We stopped at the front of the room where all of the teachers sat and there was a stole with a hat sitting atop it.

"Before we begin the sorting ceremony, Professor Albus Dumbledore has a few words to say." Professor McGonagal announced.

"I would like to advise not all first years but the rest of the students as well that you are forbidden to go into the forest and Mr. Filtch, the groundskeeper, would like to ask you to not play any roughhousing magic in the hallways." He said "now let the ceremony begin."

The hat on the stool suddenly came to life. It then started to sing a song that said:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me_

_There is nothing hidden in your head that the sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I'll tell you were you ought to be._

After the song was over, Professor McGonagall said "Ok, now when I call your name, you will come up to the stool and sit on it. I will then put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Our first student is Hunter, Jordan."

"Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat as soon as the girls head was in the hat.

"Bell, Robert!" said the Professor.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat again.

"DelGatto, Danielle!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Angelo, Kasey!"

"Ravenclaw!"

This went on for what seemed like ages. I looked at my watch dreading the time I would be sorted. I wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I didn't want Hufflepuff. That sounded really sissy and I didn't like yellow. I also didn't want Gryffindor because it had Harry and that Hermione Granger in it. Then out of no where. "Ross, Raven!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. I was as nervous like the time I first tried to levitate. I then saw Draco at a table to the far right of where I sat nervously on the stool. He waved to me and I smiled back at him. The hat was plopped onto my head and it started rummaging through my brain.

"Well quite the girl we got here." it stated "She's got a lot of brains and a lot of bravery. It looks as if she has fought countless battles. She is quite the hero too. Maybe even better than Potter." Everyone in the room gasped in the room when the hat said this. I smirked and folded my arms. "A lot of power too. I don't know where to put you, Raven. Well not Hufflepuff. Oh my what's this? You have a dark side. Very dark."

Then I thought, _Jeez you had to say something in front of the entire school! Oh and I would prefer Ravenclaw or Slytherin for my house. I only said Slytherin because of my dark past. Please not Gryffindor. God forbid._

"Oh, so not Gryffindor, eh?" said the hat "Why not? You could do great things. Your incredible bravery would put you into it. Well if your sure. Then, Slytherin!" Shouted the Hat.

The Slytherin house stood clapping and started shouting "We've got Raven!" I was relieved from the stress and went to the table. On my way down I saw Harry. He looked disappointed.

Draco saved me a seat, so I sat next to him. He looked at me with joy. We were both overjoyed that I made it into Slytherin. The feast then began. Food of all kinds appeared on the table.

I filled my plate with food, and realized how hungry I really was. I had chicken, mashed potatos, beans and a whole lot more. I ate very carefully, trying not to eat like a pig. Yeah I know. I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Draco.

"So, am I allowed to sign up for Quiddich?" I asked Draco as casual as possible.

"Well, first years don't usually make the team but you can try. Do you have a broom?" he asked.

"Yup although I already can fly without one." when I said that everyone around me sort of stopped eating and stared at me in amazement.

"How?" asked a kid named Robert Bell.

"She has special abilities." Draco answered for me and winked at me.

"Yeah." I said.

When the feast was over, all of the student were led to their House towers by their prefects. When we arrived at the Slytherin Tower, there was a giant painting with the picture of a handsome man guarding the door.

"Password?" asked the painting.

"Memorex." Our Prefect said.

The Painting then opened up and let us into our common room. Our Prefect then told us where the girls and the boys quarters were.

I went into the Girls quarters after saying good-night to Draco. I went and found my bed, my cloths and all of my belongings. I put on my pajamas. I slipped under my covers and tried to sleep even though I was remarkably excited for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

That night I woke up several times. This time it was one in the morning. Why couldn't I sleep! I decided to go down to the common room.

I went down the stairs as quietly as I could. A few steps creaked as I stepped on them but it wasn't that bad. When I got downstairs I saw the fireplace still going. I went and sat in a chair in front of it. I warmed my cold body and rubbed my eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a soft calm voice. I could tell it was Draco.

I nodded. A light turned on and I realized in the chair next to me Draco was sitting there wearing a white t-shirt and green boxers. I was wearing my orange polka dotted pajama pants and a white shirt on top.

Draco's hair was ruffled slightly and he was holding a book as he stared into the fire place. The glow of the fire made him look mysterious, more than he already was.

"Come here." he said patting his lap, insisting that I sit there.

I sat on his lap and stared into the fire. It gave me the creeps. I sometimes thought of it as the world burning into flames, just when the prophecy of my destiny would happen. I then cringed into fear and buried my face into Draco's shoulder with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"My destiny." I whispered back. A tear then ran down my face but Draco caught it with his finger.

"What's your destiny?" he asked.

"To destroy the world." I answered. "I'm Trigon's portal to the Earth."

"Oh, I see" he said as he pulled me closer.

I pulled back and said "The fire gave me a vision of the future. The world is going to end in fire. It may come soon." My hair had come into my eyes and Draco pushed it back.

"We can stop it." he said. "Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes."

I cracked a small smile and said "No I didn't."

Draco then pulled me closer to him. Our faces were nearly touching. He then leaned in and kissed me. It felt like heaven. I kissed him back. It felt like a century before we opened our eyes to stop. I then decided to make a dramatic exit. I pulled back slowly from our lock. I then moved his hands from my back to the chair and got up off his lap.

"Good-night." I said "Thank you."

I then started toward the stairs. Draco got up and came after me and grabbed my wrist all in one swift movement. He whirled me around and said "Just a few more kisses."

He kissed me again. My arms around his neck and his hands on my back. I made sure his hands didn't travel down to my lower area. Although I moved my hands up to his face and held his face. I then gently pulled his face from mine. He smiled an adorable awkward smile. I smiled back and said "Good-night Draco." and kissed him one more time.

"Good-night." he said as I traveled back up the stairs. He soon followed me up to find me just getting to the door to the girl quarters.

He then came to me again. I held my finger to his lips. "Not a word" I whispered and then simply kissed him on the lips once more.

I went into the room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes to review all that had just happened. I had just flirted and kissed Draco, my best friend so far, many times.

"What are you doing?" asked a girl that was sitting up in her bed staring across the room at me.

"Nothing." I said happily.

"oh you're up to something." she answered.

"Ok I admit it." I said "I made out with Draco Malfoy is all."

"Oh you flirt." she said sassily. "What's your name? I don't think I've met you."

"Raven Ross." I answered. "Yours?"

"Lavender Brown." she said. "I was transferred houses for no apparent reason. I guess there was not enough room in Gryffindor."

I traveled over to my bed which was conveniently next to Lavender's. I slipped underneath my covers and looked at my phone and the time said two in the morning. "So you a first year?" I asked my newly made friend.

"Nope. I'm second year. Are you first year?"

"It's my first year here but I'm learning second year magic. Well, night."

"night." she said.

I laid down in my bed and thought _man, I just may like it here._ and then I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up at six in the morning and planned to arrive at breakfast at eight. I decided to take a shower. So I grabbed my towel and my shower basket. Lavender woke up with me and we both decided to take a shower. We went downstairs and went into the Girls room. There were five shower stales in a line on one side of the bathroom and toilet stales on the other. The sinks were in the middle.

I went into a stale and Lavender went into the one next to me. I washed every part of my body. Some of the cuts on my back that I had received over the summer hurt with the hot water on my back. Some of the cut split open and blood trickled down my back but it also felt refreshing.

When I was done in the shower, I grabbed my towel and began to dry off. I then wrapped it around my body. Some of my scares showed on the upper level of my back. Lavender was also done and we both grabbed our tooth brushes and brushed our teeth. I then flossed and rinsed with my Listerine. I also brushed my hair.

We both then went back upstairs to change into our uniforms. I put on my skirt, shirt and socks. My socks now had the green and silver lining on the tops and my sweater vest had it on the v-neck collar. I also wore a tie with our house colors on it. We also wore a long robe with a hood that hand green on the inside and the house sign on it. Our shoes were black.

When I was fully dressed, I dried my hair and crimped it to do something different.

We were both ready by seven AM so we decided to get going. We had our books in our messenger bags with our wands and were ready to go to class.

We trotted down the stairs and at the bottom was Draco waiting for us.

"Hey" I said with a grin on my face. "Morning."

"Morning." he said and kissed my cheek.

"I would like you to meet Lavender Brown." I said "Lavender meet Draco and vise versa."

"Hi nice to meet you." she said. "Uh, Rae. I need to head to The Gryffindor Tower. Ron said he'd walk me to Breakfast. Ok?"

"Yeah I'll see you later."

"Bye!" she said and skipped off and out the door.

Yes she was seeing Ron Weasley, who in fact wasn't bad looking. So I had Draco all to myself until eight which we would use to walk to the dining hall.

Draco and I left the common room after Lavender skipped out happy as could be. We both had our books and bags for our classes and were ready for the day to come.

"So, what classes do we have together?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." I said as I got my schedule out. "Well after breakfast I have potions. Then I have alchemy." I then grabbed Draco's schedule from his hand and compared the two. "Wow." I said. "We have all of our classes together. Well except that you have Quidditch practice."

"yeah." said Draco with amusement.

I gave his schedule back to him and we both put them away. I realized that our schedules have a lot of free time in them and we don't have as many classes, which was good. Plus I knew all the stuff I was going to learn. All I need to learn is how to ride a broom and how to use my wand with spells.

Draco took my hand as we walked down the many hallways. I tried to remember the turns and such that he led me through. His hand was cold against mine.

Then we walked down a hallway and there was writing on it. I said _Raven, the time is drawing near._ This was written in blood. I let go of Draco's hand and walked up to the wall. Draco grabbed my wrist to pull me back but I was stronger.

"Who do you think did this?" asked Draco calmly.

"A past enemy of mine."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel his presence." I said coldly. "Come out Slade! You coward!"

Nothing happened but someone did hear me. Albus Dumbledore came out from a corner.

"Miss Ross, Mr. Malfoy good morning to you." he said "I am sorry for the mess. We had a small intruder last night. He is gone though."

"That's not my problem sir." I said.

"Then what is?" he asked.

"Well sir, my time is near. For the end of the world." I answered.

"I am aware of your past, Raven. But, we can stop it. All we need to do is keep you away from jump city."

"But sir-" I started but was interrupted.

"Its ok now you two better get to the dining hall."

We both then walked off, leaving Albus Dumbledore alone, hand-in-hand. My mind was racing thinking of who just might have left that message for me, especially in the middle of the hall. I thought the person might be working for my father, Trigon, to get to me and have me open the portal. Plus, it wasn't suppose to happen until way past New Years. Except, maybe, maybe the person wants to warn me.

"Rae?" someone asked. "Hey! Earth to Raven! Anyone home?"

"Huh?" I said. Draco and Lavender were sitting with me at Breakfast. My mind was locked in a trance and I didn't here any of what Lavender was saying to me. I had been thinking about the message Daco and I had encountered.

"Sorry." I said. "I was thinking."

I was eating pancakes and enjoying them with syrup poured all over them. When I was finished, I drank my milk in almost one gulp. _Ok, I'm full._ I thought.

"I think I'm going to leave early guys. Ok?" I said. I needed some alone time anyway.

"Yeah, sure." said Lavender as she ate a tremendous amount of eggs.

"Actually, I think I'll come with you." said Draco. Well so much for that plan but, I could see he didn't want to be left alone with Lavender.

As I left the dining hall with Draco, I spotted Harry Potter eyeing me suspiciously and then speaking with Hermione and Ron. They probably thought I was up to something and suspected them to follow me out a bit later.

We decided to head down to Potions class early since we had nothing to do. The whole way down we were silent as the grave. I was still pondering about the mysterious message. I could still feel the intruders presence. I still thought it was Slade. I wish he'd come out of hiding so I could whoop his ass.

"You, ok?" Draco finally asked. "You're very quiet."

"I'm fine." I said rubbing my temples feeling an enormous headache coming on. Draco then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as if to protect me. He then kissed my head.

We were almost to potions class and would be a good fifteen minutes early. Well at least I would make a good first impression on the teacher who was Professor Snape. Apparently he's suppose to be a bit scary but I've seen worse.

When we were almost to the classroom, a crash came from behind us. I instantly flipped around ready for anything. Draco had taken out his wand too. My hands began to glow black and my eyes went white.

There was shattered glass everywhere. Someone or something had crashed through. I then took my eyes from the window to the ground. Laying on the ground and getting up was a teenage girl. She got up and I could see she had blonde hair and wings.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yes I just said wings. She had huge massive wings. Soon another kid flew in and also had massive wings except this one was a guy.

Draco and I were shocked. We looked at them to each other and then back to them.

"Um, Hello?" I said. "Who are you?" I sounded friendly but didn't look it because of the glowing magic and stuff.

I stepped forward slowly and started walking toward them so I didn't frighten them. Draco then bravely got in front of me. I decided to power down (stop the magic for now) and pulled Draco back.

"I'm stronger than I look." I whispered to him. He then trusted me and put his wand down but still gripped tightly to it.

I walked up to the strange kids who were still managing to get up. "Max, are you ok?" said the boy.

"Yeah, Fang. I'm fine" she reassured her friend.

"Hi, I'm Raven Ross and this is my friend Draco." I said.

"Uh, Max. Maximum Ride" She said. "This is Fang and uh sorry about the window." she smiled. I went to shake her hand. She then instead of shaking my hand, flipped me off the ground.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said. "Azarath, metrion, Zinthous!" My powerful attack flew her down the hall and past Draco who had pulled up his wand ready to attack the kid named Fang.

"Lumonous!" shouted Draco and a powerful fire spell flew out of his wand and at Fang, who was blew across the room.

I then made myself levitate and flew up and over to Max who had just gotten into the air as well. We then started hand-to-hand in the air.

I threw the first punch. I punched her in the gut and then kicked her in the shins. She threw right back at me. I was having a bit of trouble with my fighting but only because I was in the air.

Meanwhile, Draco and Fang fought. Although Draco could not fly, he had a great advantage. He shot numerous spells at Fang that soon brought him to the ground. Once he came down they started at each other. Draco still threw spells at Fang but were easily blocked.

"You know, we could easily talk about all this you know." I said as I punched Max in the ribs and she spun to the ground. I lowered myself and said "You're going to make me late for my class."

"In what? Fighting while flying?" she said smartly since I was having some trouble. Well most of my foes couldn't fly so I hadn't had much practice.

"No, actually its on potions."

"Oh so you are a witch or did I mean bitch!"

"Oh no, now you have crossed the line!" said Draco. He turned and pointed his wand at Max. "Expecto Patronom!" he yelled and a blue white colored spell emerged from the tip of his wand and attacked Max that knocked her to the ground. She fell down and didn't move.

I flew down to her and checked her pulse. Fang was furious. "Don't touch her!" he yelled and ran over to her to attack me. I instantly put up a hand to make a shield and said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous."

He instantly began banging on the shield. I then said "Do you want her to live or not?"

He nodded yes to live and I brought the shield down. I checked her pulse again. I had one but it was very faint. I then leaned down and listened for breathing. There was yet a faint breathing. She was only knocked out and her heart was a bit damaged. But I could fix that.

"Fang, she is only unconscious and has a bit of damage to her heart from the spell but, this can all be fixed if you let me heal her." I said calmly to him.

"Rae? Are you sure?" Asked Draco. "Have you even healed someone before?"

"Yes I have and I'm positive I want to do this." I said. "So, Fang, what will it be?"

"Please help her." he said.

"Ok," I said. "But this is going to take a few days to do. So are you willing to stay a few?"

"Yes absolutely." he answered.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I said and my eyes glowed white and Max's body levitated off the ground. "We are going to take her to the hospital wing. Draco, go tell Professor Snape I can't make his class today and will be in the hospital wing if he has any problems then tell him to deal with me."

Draco nodded and Fang and I started toward the hospital wing. It wasn't far and Draco and I had pasted it on our way down. When Draco was out of sight I decided to start questioning Fang and he did the same to me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So why are you and Max at Hogwarts?" I asked in a very interested voice.

"We were flying above this castle and Max lost control of her flight pattern and began shooting downward toward the castle full speed ahead." he said as he looked at the moving paintings on the walls. "I tried to go down and catch her. She has been having strange headaches and pains lately and this happens to be the side effect. Well, except that now she is unconscious from a spell. Wait a spell, I must be delusional, what did you say this place is?"

"Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft." I said. "You seem to be a magical creature of the forests. What are you?"

"Actually we were regular humans at one point. We were stolen from our parents at birth and brought to a secret organization that tested on mixing human genetics with animal DNA. Max and I are just a couple of the avian project."

"So there are more of you?" I asked.

"Yes. Actually there are six of us in a flock. Well and plus a dog that may I say is very annoying."

"Annoying. How?"

"He can talk and is very rude sometimes."

"Ah. I see." I said.

"So, how did you end up at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I'm just a regular student like others. Well, not that normal or regular. If I told you then you wouldn't probably let me heal Max."

"Nah. I trust you. You don't seem half bad. Plus why do you even come here? You seem really good at what your doing."

"Actually good question. I'm still answering that one myself." I started. "Its only my first day here. I'm missing potions class right now but my angry Professor can wait. I'm here because I need to learn how to do magic with a wand."

"Why?"

"My parents, or my foster parents, want me too. So, here I am. Actually if it weren't for me then Max here wouldn't have a healer as good as me."

"Foster parents?"

"My Dad is, uh, well a, uh,-"

"Well spit it out!" Fang said.

"My Dad is Trigon the Terrible. The most dangerous demon in the universe. And my mom is a human. I am not just a human but also a portal. I am Trigon's way into this world."

"Woah, and I thought my life sucked." said Fang shocked as all get out.

"Actually, I think the prophecy will need to be for filled by next spring." I said with a sigh.

"Well, I think we could stop it." said Fang confidently. "Once Trigon sees Max, the flock and I then he is going to wish you never let him through." He smiled at me with confidence.

I smiled a little smirk and realized we had reached the Hospital wing. I went through the doors with Max's body still levitating in the air. When we got in, I gently set the body down on one of the beds in the back of the room. We folded her wings in and pulled the blankets up onto her body to keep her warm. Fang pulled up a chair.

I started to heal her heart. It would take a while. I could feel her heart being healed little by little. I decided I would do this for ten minutes every day.

"Fang?" I said after I was done with the ten minutes.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Maybe you should stay with me and Draco so you don't get tired of looking at Max like this all day. I'll have the nurse look after her. Ok?"

"I don't know" he said.

"Well you think about it ok?" I said. "And if you need me then just ask for Dumbledore and he will help you find me." I left the Hospital wing and headed back to Potions class. Professor Snape was going to murder me but I could take him.

I got down to the Dungeon where my class was and went up to the door. There was a good twenty minutes left of the class so I decided to sneak in. I knew only one way to get in without Snape noticing me. I knew a invisibility spell and a spell to make me go through walls.

"Defluo" I said and I was invisible. This spell would only work for two minutes so I had to act fast.

"Abeo" I said and then I could walk through walls for an hour at the most.

I then stepped through the wall and walked up to Draco, who was sitting in a row towards the back of the class. I sat in the seat next to him and took out my notebook and started to take notes. My two minutes were up and I could now be visible. Draco looked next to him and saw me innocently writing in my notebook. He was shocked because God knows he knew that the chair next to him was empty.

Snape was teaching how to differ a healing potion from a deadly poison when he noticed I was sitting in the seat that was empty quite a while ago.

"Miss Ross." said Professor Snape. "I must have not heard you come in." Everyone was looking at me, including Draco. "Is everything ok with the bird girl?"

"Actually," I started.  
"Because surly she must be more important than your school work." he said angrily and was now coming toward my table.

"Actually, Professor Snape, she might be." I said in my I-can-so-kick-your-ass kind of voice.

"Oh, really, how so?"

"I always thought that ones life was more important than another's knowledge. Wouldn't you?" I said this as smartly as I could so that he wouldn't get mad at me and take points away from Slytherin.

"And how fast did you think this girl was going to die." Snape shot this back at me and I knew that he wasn't going to let me win.

"Well, she was unconscious and had very bad heart damage. So, I would say if she didn't get medical attention then it would be in the next thirty or forty-five minutes."

"Which was my fault." said Draco as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Saving your ass." he whispered back.

Snape wasn't more than a yard away when Draco stood up. "So this was your fault. And how is it, Mr. Malfoy?" The whole class was staring at the whole never ending argument. I could see Harry Potter and his friends on the other side of the room, watching the entire thing.

"I shot an electrocuting spell at the girl because she insulted Raven and this made me very angry. Plus, she and her friend did start the fight." Everyone gasped in the room except for Snape, Draco and I.

"Thirty points will be taken from Slytherin for Draco not being able to control his anger and ten points will also be taken from Slytherin for Raven being late and sneaking in by using invisibility and a spell to make you walk through walls. Yes, Raven, I knew you used those spells. I'm not stupid. I have the ears of a rabbit." He must have saw my face when he said which spells I used to get into the classroom. Draco had to close my mouth because he was so shocked. "Oh and I have one more question for you Draco. Why were you upset that the bird girl called Raven a rude name?"

Oh this was something I and a lot of people wanted to know. I was wondering this myself for a while. There was a silent pause in the room.

"Well," Draco started. "I love her, Professor." Once he said this I was shocked out of my mind. My mouth dropped again and Draco shut it again. Everyone started whispering to one another.

_Well this is going to be the gossip for the entire month or so. _I thought. It hadn't even been a full two days since I had even met Draco and he has already confessed his love for me. I hardly knew him. Well I knew him last night if you know what I mean. Just kidding. And I mean I liked him. I really liked him but I wasn't sure.

"And do you love him?" asked Snape. Ok, now this teacher was way into my, I mean, our personal life way too much.

"I don't know." I stuttered out of my shaking nervous mouth. I then got up and packed my bag real quick and levitated (literally) out of the room without saying a single word. I then just started flying down the hall. I flew into the hall where we had fought Max and Fang. I then dropped down onto the ground and slumped into a kneeled position.

I thought about what had just happened. Snape noticing me, putting me on the spot, Draco standing up for me, Snape taking points from Slytherin, and Draco confessing his love to me. I reviewed it over and over. I then started to cry after I had went through it over fifty times. But my tears were not of sadness but of joy. Not one person in my life, except Arella, my mother, has told me they love me.

I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around and saw Draco running toward me. I got up and ran toward me. It then reminded me of those slow motion videos of two lovers running toward each other in a field of daisies and then bonking heads and laughing except this wasn't in a field of daisies.

We stopped right when we got close enough that we could hug. Draco raised his hand and traced his finger down the side of my face and rested his hand on my cheek. I held my hand on top of his and then dropped it. I then wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "I love you too." I said into his ear in full whisper.

He stroked my hair with his hand as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for running away." I started in a bare whisper. My eyes were still tearing and running down my face. Thank God I don't wear a lot of mascara and thank God its water proof.

"Shh." Draco said softly.

"I shouldn't have run away and it was wrong. I didn't have the nerve to stay back there in the class room." I was spitting out these words very fast and trying to get it out to Draco as fast as I could. "Sure I could stand up to a monster that is five times bigger than me but I couldn't say a simple sentence right in front of twenty kids and a nosy teacher. Plus, I didn't even know what to say at the time-" I was cut off by Draco who pulled back from our embracement. His hands were on my shoulders and my hands on his arms.

"Hey," he said quietly "its ok I don't care if you can't say it in front of others. As long as I know you love me then I am fine. Plus, Snape said he was sorry for being so nosy and ended the class early but held them in so we could have this time. So will you just kiss me so we can go to our next class with no hassle. We only got five minutes till Snape lets the mob go." I then kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

I pulled back and looked at his happy face. I then went in again once more and pulled back. I picked up my bag and Draco and I walked to our next class arm in arm and hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up again that night. Fang had been given a cot to sleep on in the boys quarters. I was very frightened from my nightmare. I was in my room back at the Titans Tower in Jump city. It was on fire and I was chocking. I heard my father talk to me. _You will open the portal. _he had said. I had looked out my window and saw the world coming down in the smoke. When I saw that I had woken up.

I got out of my bed, feeling the bruises on my back from the fight with Max. I slipped on my slippers and went downstairs. The warm fire was still running. I turned on a light and looked at the clock. Eleven o' clock.

I levitated myself and crossed my legs. I hadn't meditated for a day. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I started chanting. I chanted these words for a whole thirty minutes.

"Meditating again." said a voice.

"It will help" I said with my eyes still closed.

"Help with what?"

"My nightmares." I said with a calm breath. I had been having the same similar nightmares over the summer and every time I would get up and meditate. It helped keep them down a little bit and they wouldn't hurt me so much.

I opened my eyes to see Draco standing in front of me. I jumped a little into the air, even though I was already flying, because his face was so close to mine it gave me a fright. He stood back so that I could land. "So, you have been having nightmares again." he said.

"I have been having them pretty much all summer." I said. "Meditating is the only thing that stops them from coming back in the same night."

"Oh. Well, I was just concerned because I heard your voice."

"Ok." I said "Well good-night."

I then went and kissed him on the cheek to get him to ask for more. "Not so fast." he said very childish. He then grabbed my wrist and I spun my head to see his awkward smiling face that I loved so much. I was then pulled into his arms and the lights were magically dimmed. Soft music then turned on playing a beautiful waltz. "Dance with me?" he asked.

I nodded but said "But I'm a mess, I mean I have bed head." Then he let go of my hand and magic flew around me creating a beautiful blue and silver dress and giving my hair beautiful large curls that were neatly pulled back into a low ponytail and letting my bangs loose in my face a bit. The magic then fluttered around Draco and put him in a sleek tuxedo with tails. We then began to dance.

"Do you know what you remind me of?" Draco asked while we danced.

"No." I said looking confused.

"The moon." he said. "I always thought the moon was beautiful. It glowed in the night sky being the brightest thing at night. It always showed itself even during the day." I smiled at how he expressed how beautiful I was. We were walking outside onto the balcony of the Slytherin tower. Nothing could ruin this night.

"OMG!" I said suddenly. I put my hand on my temples and fell to the ground.

"Rae? What's wrong?"

"Something bad." I said as the gown I wore turned into my uniform that I wore as a Teen Titan. It was a Blue cloak, a black jumpsuit with a yellow and red belt, and blue boots. Then the Blue turned white. I was my pure self. "There's trouble." I said as I stood up slowly. "In Jump city."

"But you can't go." said Draco. "Dumbledore said that we must keep you away from there."

"My friends need my help."

"But with what? And what friends are you talking about."

"I don't know but my friends meaning the Teen Titans." I walked back into the common room and knew I had to go to Jump city even though I was forbidden to. "I have to go even if it means life threatening."

"Then I will go with you." said Draco. "And don't say no because I will not let you go alone."

I got out my T-communicator and flipped it open to contact Robin. It buzzed me into Robin and he answered. "Robin what's going on?" I asked through the communicator.

"Slade is back. He is nearly impossible to beat." He said. "Bring as many recruits that you can on your way here."

"Ok, well there has to be some people willing to help at Hogwarts." I smiled as I said this. I then got serious again and said "We will be on our way."

"Ok. Robin out." Robin said and hung up.

"Draco go get dressed to fight. Wake up Fang while you're up there. We need anyone who can help. I'll get Lavender up and go to the Hospital wing to try and heal Max the rest of the way so she is conscious again. Meet me in the Hospital wing when you are done." Draco nodded as I said this and ran up the stairs. I followed him and went to get Lavender.

"Lavender, wake up!" I whispered as I shook her awake.

"What?" she said.

"Grab your wand and get dressed. We are going to help some old friends of mine. There's trouble in Jump city. Meet me in the Hospital wing when you're ready."

I then teleported to the hospital wing to heal Max. She was still laying in her bed unconscious. I checked her pulse. Normal. She was still breathing. I then hovered my hands over her heart and said "Kalazon Racashos by the power of me…." my eyes started to glow "…..and the help of Azar and Azarath heal this girl's heart and awaken her! Endarath Czar!" My hands glowed vibrantly and power transferred into Max. She gasped suddenly and I stopped knowing that my work was done. Max sat up slowly and I knew that questions were going to run out of her mouth.

"Calm down Max. It's me Raven Ross."

"Who?" she asked.

"The Bitch as you called me." I pulled down my hood to show her my face.

"Oh yeah. What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"My friend had done a spell that knocked you out. I had to heal your heart and bring you out of unconsciousness." I said as if the whole sentence was one whole word. "Look right now I need your help."

"With what?" she asked.

"An old enemy of mine is destroying my friends and "Home town" and we need your help and others to defeat him."

"Oh, sounds fun." she said with a devilish grin "I am so in."

"So got any friends?" I asked grinning with her.

"You kidding me I have five." As she said this Draco, Fang and Lavender burst into the room with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger!

"Fang! Where are your friends?"

"Hiding out in a cave near by." he said.

"Go get them while I assemble our team." he nodded and flew out the window. "Is there anyone else that we can get?" I asked.

"We could get Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang." Ron said. "But, I hardly doubt they would help."

"Well I think we have enough. There is eleven of us so, we are safe." I said. "Now give me a minute while I teleport to the ministry of magic to change the rules of magic in public."

"But what will the muggles think?" said Harry.

"Uh, hello!" said Max. "I and five others are mutant bird freaks, Raven here has already done magic in public and God only knows what her friends can do."

"Actually," I started. "One is an alien, another can transform into animals, Cyborg is half robot and half man and well Robin isn't really with powers but he does do some mean karate." I smiled as I said this and transported quickly.

I was in the ministry of magic's rule book room. I then quickly changed the age of magic in the muggle realm to ten years and up. Then said it doesn't matter if a muggle sees you or not. I then transported back to see four more people in the room.

"Ok done." I said. "And who are these new teammates?" I asked Fang and Max.

"Iggy." said Fang pointing to a tall boy my age with a pierced ear and spiked white hair. "He's blind but is great at flying and making explosives." Draco's mouth nearly dropped and Hermione stared at him like don't-let-me-near-him.

"Nudge." said Max pointing to a brown haired girl that looked to be of the age of thirteen. "The Gasman and don't ask why we named him that." he was a short blond kid at age eleven. "And this is Angel. She can read minds, breath under water, talk to fish, and control minds." This girl was also blond and was age eight. She had to be The Gasman's sister.

"Ok are we ready?"

"One question." said Iggy. "What's your name and could you please give me a physical description of yourself from top to bottom." he finished smiling an evil little smile. Draco looked like he was ready to kill him and Max simply backhanded him into the chest.

"My name is Raven Ross." I said. "Black hair, green eyes, and albino skin. That's as far as I go."

Draco seemed to calm down a bit and smiled at me mouthing "thank you." I nodded back at him.

"Ok I'm going to teleport us all to Titans Tower. To do this I am going to need us all to kind of bunch up into a nice little group." They did as I said and I said "Thank you."

"Now what?" asked Angel.

"Now we go." I said as I stood at the front of the group. "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOUS!" I shouted and a black circle came up around us all and took us to the tower. When we arrived we were greeted with my old friends.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I stepped forward. Starfire, the alien, came up to me and with joy and said "Oh friend! We have missed you so! And how is the school of Hogwarts?!?" as she hugged me so hard that my head felt like it was going to pop like a zit.

"Uh, Starfire, I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me and that was good-bye. So could you please control your alien strength and tone it down a bit." I managed to say with the little breath I had.

"Raven!" shouted Beast Boy. "Who are they?" he asked when Starfire had finally let me go.

"Well this is our army and my friends." I said proudly. "Guys meet Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin." I pointed to them in order. "And this is" I breathed a moment to get the names out right. "Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Lavender Brown, Fang, Maximum Ride or Max for short, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel." They each nodded when I said their name.

"Well its good to meet you all." said Cyborg cheerfully. "How bout you all take a seat. We are just waiting for another sighting of Slade and his army."

"yeah, uh, you guys get settled. I'm going to head to my room real quick." I said as I turned and walked toward the door in the back that lead to a hallway.

I walked down the hallway a bit and started to see the private rooms or the rooms for the titans. Mine was last to reach. I hadn't been in here for a long time.

The doors opened automatically and I then saw my old dark room. The first thing I saw was my bed. It sat all the way in the back with my raven hood acting like a shield. The carpeting had a zagged path leading toward the bed. To the left was my mirror and dresser and a small closet. I also had a triangular bookcase filled with magical items and books galore. On the right side was a white trunk that contained items that needed to be locked up. I also had a little stone statue of the theater masks that sat on a little pedestal.

I inhaled deeply and caught that dark fragrance that I loved and missed so much. I realized that I had missed this room a lot. I went up to the large window that was next to my bed and looked out at the amazing view.

"Missed your home?" asked a voice.

I turned and saw Iggy standing in the doorway. "Yeah." I said. "Wait a minute your blind. How did you know?" He walked into the room farther and the door shut behind him.

"I heard you sigh." he said. "I had to say I had to use the bathroom so your boyfriend didn't follow me." he smirked and chuckled a bit.

I smiled and laughed under my breath a bit as well. "So, I hear you can make a pretty good explosive." I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. The Gasman and I made a stink bomb and set it off at a school when we were undercover once. The Principal freaked out."

I laughed again and walked over to my bookcase. Tons of books sat on the shelf. I had read them all at least three times. The powders and mixes that sat on the shelf, in their glass bottles, ready to be used for a potion, hex, curse, spell, or whatever. I picked up the one I used to get to Azarath. I needed my mothers help but what would I ask her? I put it back, deciding to grab it before we left.

"I can smell the spices in here what is it?" asked Iggy.

"I have many candles and powders for potions and such in here." I said quietly. "Their smells must have mixed together to create an aroma for the room."

Iggy walked over to my white trunk and knelt down to put his hand on it. "What is in here?"

"A book that doesn't belong on my shelf." I said remembering the challenge to bring the curse off it but only to find it was a lye the book had said and deceived me. I had to lock it up forever. "And any other items that are too dangerous to handle."

"Why is the book locked up?" asked Iggy sounding very curious about the subject.

"Funny story." I said. "come and sit. I will tell you all about it." I motioned to the bed but, quickly remembered he was blind. I went and put my hand on his shoulder and directed him to the circular bed. He sat down. I was then about to begin my story when Iggy said "Do you mind if I feel your face?"

"What?" I asked.

"If I can put my hands on something I can then visualize it in my brain and know what the person or whatever it is looks like."

"Oh." I said surprised. "Ok."

Iggy then put his hands on my face. He ran one of his fingers around my entire head making an outline of my chin, cheeks and so on. When he finished that he moved to my nose and traced it down its bridge and around my nostrils. I then laughed a bit and he pulled back his hands.

"Sorry." I said still giggling a bit. "I was a bit ticklish. Ok I'm good. Keep going."

He then put his fingers onto my eyes. I closed them so he feel the shapes. "What color are your eyes again?" he asked.

"Dark green." I answered.

"They're beautiful." he said as he moved his hands to my mouth. He outlined my mouth and fluttered his finger tip over my fair grayish colored lips. "Your features are extraordinarily beautiful." he said sounding amazed.

"Thanks." I said thanking God he couldn't see me blush beat red.

"Your blushing." he said sounding amused. "Your cheeks are hot."

He moved his hands to my hair and brushed it through with his fingers. He took a lock and smelled it saying "Rose bush my favorite."

When he was done smelling my hair, he moved to my neck. He must have felt something because he said "You have been bitten." and then curiously added "By a vampire?" I pulled myself back from him and stood up. "Who did this to you?"

"A long time ago I ran into some vampires." I said quietly. "Actually it was more like a couple months ago. I was just playing the hero up in Forks, Washington. I was helping some good vampires beat some vampire gang up. They must have smelled my blood and I was bit. One of the vampires on the good side brought me back from becoming one. I only have a couple side effects."

"What are they?"

"Well I am now cold blooded. I also am immortal. I just don't lust for blood like other vampires and I am not effected by sunlight."

"Oh. I see."

Then at that moment the siren to the tower went off. Iggy and I ran to the door and down the hallway to the main room. Slade had been spotted.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I ran up to Robin who was watching the monitors. I looked at the photos taken of Slade and his army. We had to move and quick. "Lets go already!" said Beast Boy.

"Wait." I said seeing that Slade had sent us a tape. "He sent us a gift."

I punched a few keys quickly on the keyboard. Everyone was surrounding me ready to watch the footage. I then finally pulled up the video and clicked the play button.

"Hello Titans and whatever force you brought to try and stop me." stated Slade. "You are probably wondering why I am back from the dead and I would like to explain." Slade stated walking casually around his secret lair from which he taped this. It looked as if he were a business man and about to make a deal with us. "I have been sent on a journey that you might say. I was sent to deliver a message to someone."

"What gem?" whispered someone behind me and then shut up when I shushed them.

"I will only receive my life in return and I know you don't care and all but, it will make your defeat a lot easier to have." Slade said as if mocking in my face in person himself. "All I want is to deliver my message peacefully and quietly. Meet me on main street in Jump city and we can compromise. Oh and by the way, Raven, a Happy Birthday." The tape was then over.

"It's your Birthday!" shouted everyone at once.

"Yes." I said and under my breath I said "Damn you Slade."

"So does anyone know who he is delivering the message too?" asked Ron after a long silence.

"Yes." I said again.

"Who?!" shouted everyone again.

"Me." I said as I headed out the back door to the roof.

Everyone followed me up onto the roof. I was pissed and some birthday this turned out to be. "Okay," I said in a pissed voice. "Anyone who cannot fly follow Cyborg to the T-car." that eliminated all my wizards and witchs. It only left The flock, Beast Boy, Starfire and I.

"So what do we do?" asked Angel innocently.

"We attack Slade from the air and down." I said dramatically and took off through the sky.

We arrived in downtown Jump city about ten minutes after I went through my attitude problem. I instantly got my communicator out and signaled Robin. "Hey where are you guys?"

"Almost there see ya there." He said. "Robin out."

I put my communicator away and couldn't wait any longer. I motioned to the others to stay onto of the buildings and come down if I give the signal. They all nodded and I hovered downward and landed in the middle of the street. It was one in the morning and nobody was outside at the moment. Thank the Lord that we had the day off from Hogwarts tomorrow because man I was going to be tired and hurting in the morning.

I was standing in the middle of the street waiting for Slade. Finally, he showed. "So, you got a message for me." I said. "who's it from?"

"It's from your father and its about your destiny. We just want you to get a sneak peak." he smirked when he said it. He walked closer until he was at least two yards away. "I must say Raven, I was quit impressed when I learned about your dark past. It's always the quiet ones isn't it?"

I clenched my fists, my muscles tightened, and my face turned angry. I could un-lease it any time now and beat him up in a flash but, would if I lost control and hurt a friend instead or even worse I joined him. No, I best fight him myself. "Well why don't you show me your freaking message and be on your merry way?" He then took the first attack with a fire ball.

"Is that your best shot?" I said as I jumped into the air and shouted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" Then instantly a mess of magic emerged from my fingers and zapped Slade. He fell to the ground hard and didn't move for what seemed like a while. I hovered down and landed right next to Slade.

Suddenly Slade shot up his hand and grabbed my wrist. It burned and a full zap went through my system turning my cloak blue again and throwing my hood back. I was screaming wildly and then finally Slade lost his grip. "You will listen to me and you will do what you are destined to do!" shouted Slade in a commanding voice.

"No!" I shouted back at him. He then lunged after me and grabbed my other wrist. I zapped again but then was let go again. My sleeve was gone at the wrist and there were markings of Scath on my palm side of my wrists. Slade then grabbed both my shoulders and everything just fell and revealed all of me except my chest and my waist. My hair grew and changed to its normal color, violet, and my eye's contacts came off almost instantly and my eye color again changed from dark green to violet. I was being changed. Changed to my original self. I tried to fight back but Slade stopped me at an instant. He held me by my arms.

"You can't change who you are Raven." whispered Slade. "Your destiny is still the same."

Then my surroundings changed and we were then in the future. Slade let me go and said "Beautiful isn't it? I like the feel of it, very retro."

"No." I said.

"Yeah that's right engrave it into your mind. Drink it in."

"No I will not do this to the world."

"You cant change your destiny Raven, you were born to destroy the Earth." We were then back from the vision and in the middle of the street. I went out cold then and the last I remember was my crew, my friends, gathering around me to help. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Oh man that hurt. Aw man I'm back._ I thought as I sat up slowly and rubbing my head. I had an enormous headache and my back of scars were throbbing. I only remember voices and me trying to heal myself as best I could.

I looked around the room and saw no one in sight. The Titans must have been here because they must have worried for me. I needed to get out of the crazy house and to the Slytherin tower. I wanted everything normal again. I should have never gone to Jump city in the first place. But Slade would have just ended up harming me here and it wouldn't have helped much.

I got up and put my bare feet on the cold floor. I saw a mirror and my hair had grown and hadn't been cut yet. I was also the same way Slade had made it. I needed to do a spell to make it black again and my eyes green. I stepped closer to the mirror and pulled out my finger. Without sawing a word I magically turned my hair black and cut it. My eyes were also dark green again.

I walked towards the door. Someone was outside the door because I heard footsteps. The door opened and in came Iggy. Thank goodness he is blind because I was in a hospital gown and otherwise naked. "Iggy?"

"Raven?" he asked. "Are you ok? And why are you out of bed?"

"I just woke up and I'm fine." I said as I trotted back to my bed and Iggy followed. I covered myself and told Iggy to sit on the bed. "So, what happened to me?"

"I was told you went under an enormous attack from Slade that you couldn't handle. You went unconscious and was asleep for a long time."

"How long?" I asked not looking at him feeling ashamed of my weakness.

"It's October."

"Omg!" I said. "what day?"

"The 30th. It's the eve of Halloween. There is going to be a feast tomorrow." he said trying to cheer me up. "Come as my date?"

"What about Draco? Would he be mad?"

"Draco kind of found someone else. I'm sorry." he said. "The flock and I have decided to stay at Hogwarts for full residence. Dumbledore gave us a separate tower next to yours."

"Wow. I've missed a lot haven't I?"

"Yeah but I have visited you at least ten times a day everyday and told you everything."

"Thanks, Iggy." I said and kissed him on his cheek. "Well at least one thing good came out of this."

"What's that?" asked Iggy with a loving smile on his face.

"I know that Draco's a jerk." we both laughed when I said this and then sat in silence for a while.

"So." I started to just break the silence. "I have been thinking. How would you like to not be blind anymore?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you got a spell for that."

"No. I have a potion that can give you sight for the rest of your life."

"Your kidding?" he asked with joy and nearly jumped off the bed.

"No I just need to get to my room at the tower real quick."

"Ok."

I had enough strength to get there and back so I teleported to my room quickly. I got there and saw all of my stuff there. I grabbed a bag out of my drawer and threw in my spell book, potions book and some reading books. I then grabbed most of the ingredients I owned and threw them in. The neat thing about my bag was that it could fit as much stuff as I needed and it didn't weigh the size or get any bigger. When I was ready I then teleported back onto my bed. Iggy was still there but someone else was too. Harry Potter.

"heard you woke up but when I came here only Iggy was here." said Harry smartly.

I was on my bed kneeling and stunned to see I was caught. "I just went home real quick to grab a few things. Its not like I was going to die." I said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell Dumbledore. Oh and we magically transferred all the lessons you missed into your brain and Dumbledore said not to worry about any assignments till your next class."

"Thanks." I said and motioned him to leave because I needed to speak to Iggy a little more.

"Well see you later. I'll save you a seat in class."

"okay bye. Thanks for everything." I said and turned my attention back to Iggy once Harry left. "Okay ready to see again?" I asked him excitedly.

"Well yeah I can't wait to see you with my eyes instead of my hands." While he said this I began placing the items I had in my bag onto a nearby table. I looked in my spell book for the potion of sight. I found it on the 54th page and began looking at the ingredients.

_Ingredients:_

_Crushed dragon scales_

_2 eyes of a newt_

_A crayon that is black and blue_

_A fishes tail_

_A mermaid scale_

_A vampire fang and a lock of hair from a fare maiden _

"Aww, man." I said in a soft voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Iggy with his sharp hearing.

"I'm missing an ingredient."

"What is it?"

"a lock of hair from a fare maiden." I answered gloomily.

"It's ok." Iggy said as he got up and walked over to me. He picked up a small group of hair that was still, may I add, attached to my head and said "We can just use yours, I think you qualify."

I blushed and said "I guess so." I grabbed a cauldron from the nurses shelf and filled it with hot water. "Dragon scales, eyes of newts, crayon black and blue, fish tail, mermaid scale, vampire fang and lock of hair." I chanted this as I threw in the ingredients. "Give this water sense. Sense to see. Sense to see like made too. Endarath. Azarath. Metrion and Xion!" I said this all and the water brewed and mixed in with the ingredients. I looked at the book to see what to do next. "I need someone who already has any sense and wishes to give it up for you to be able to see but it will only give them inability to use the sense for a day."

"Will I be able to keep my sight?"

"Yes."

"So, who can we get?" asked Iggy.

"I know." I said with an evil smile that I wished Iggy could see. "Malfoy." we both said at the same time.

I transformed my wardrobe quickly so no one saw my ass and instructed Iggy to watch the potion. I left the room knowing classes were going on and snuck all the way to transfiguration class. This was where Draco was suppose to be. Maybe he would be on the way to the bathroom and I could trick him. Ok, I think I am physic because on my way to the classroom was Malfoy coming in the opposite direction. I stopped and stared at him as he came toward me slowly. Oh my God he was so hot but I could not think that right now and plus he went after someone else so, he wasn't worth it and Hermione was right. All I had to do was flirt with him and trick him into following me to where my potion was. Hopefully Iggy hid so Draco wouldn't see him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." I said in my best flirty voice I could get out. "I thought you would come and visit me in the Hospital wing. I mean, surely you would have heard that I had woken up." when he got close enough I started tracing my finger in a swirl on his chest while I said this.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to see you." he stuttered out.

"You know," I started as I looked down at my tracing finger. "I have been thinking," I thought of what girl that he may be with. I pictured Lavender but thought "_What are you stupid? It couldn't be her!" _"Maybe we should take our relationship to the next level." I then thought of the redhead in my flying class. The one with big beautiful long curls that reached all the way down her back and my straight jet black hair that only went right below my shoulders. Maybe it is her. Or maybe its that hot Chinese girl in Hufflepuff. She has been eyeing him for a while. "So what do you think?" I asked finally.

"Uh…" Draco was dumbstruck. He couldn't have known what to say. "You mean…"

I nodded with an evil smile that was very flirty. He smirked a little back and I turned and walked back toward the Hospital wing. He followed to get what I had lured him into. Only problem was that the next level was revenge for a day.

When we got to the Hospital wing I motioned to Draco to close his eyes. We walked in. Good Iggy was gone. I opened Draco's eyes again and then said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" My black magic grasped Draco and wrapped him into a cocoon. Iggy came out and ready to take the potion. "So, what sense do you hate the most, Draco?"

"What?!?!"

"Oh it's ok. You will only miss it for a day but, in return Iggy here will be able to see for as long as he lives."

"Ok! But why me?!? What did I do?!?!"

"You didn't stick by me. You abandoned me for another girl. You also didn't bother to fight Slade off me but, just stood and watched. Just because I was having a vision doesn't mean I didn't know what you were doing." I now felt a bit bad that I tricked Draco. It wasn't his fault that I went unconscious and he went to another girl. I mean, how could you stay with a girl who is knocked out and not to mention is the daughter of a demon? Yeah I know, softie Raven.

I was looking at him with a look of I-can't-believe-I'm-going-to-do-this-to-him. "Go ahead and do it already. What are you waiting for Rae? The end of the world?" ok now Draco pushed it a bit to far.

"Ok, that's it! If I wanted to I wouldn't have to wait for the end of the freaking world! I could easily summon Trigon faster than you could cast the luminous spell!"

"What have you been practicing?!?" shouted Draco.

"What in the world are you guys doing!?" shouted Iggy. "You are pointlessly fighting! Rae, don't even bother with the potion, I could never do this to Malfoy. I know what its like to not have all five senses and he probably wouldn't even last the day without even one of them."

"I could too!" shout Draco. "Plus, there is a lope hole in this potion. I read about it. You could use an animal or a creature instead of a human."

"That's inhuman!" I shouted.

"Then make sure the animal isn't let lose for the day." he said.

"Ok. Fine." I let Draco go from my magic grasp. He ran over to the spell book and looked at it quickly.

"We don't need a sense donor for this potion!" he said. "Your book is just missing a section of another potion. So, that instruction is for another spell."

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"I guess my work here is done." he said cheerfully and started to waltz out. But I caught him with my magic grasp and said "Oh no, you don't get off that easily. You're going to see your girlfriend so a little payback is necessary." I thought of a spell that would bound his lips so he wouldn't be able to kiss his girlfriend for thirty minutes. "Reformnium." His lips were stuck and he couldn't talk or French kiss. "Say hello to your girl for me Malfoy!"

He nodded and left to look for his girlfriend. Now it was time to give Iggy his sight again. I picked up a glass and poured some of the potion into it and handed it to Iggy saying "This much will give you eyesight for life." he nodded and drank it all down in one gulp. I started packing my stuff back into my sack. I went to the sink and cleaned out the cauldron waiting for the potion to kick in. "See anything?" I asked as I dried the cauldron with my back toward Iggy.

"Yeah, you." he then swung me around and kissed me passionately for what seemed like forever. He finally pulled back and said "Thank you! Now I will be able to see you." I smiled and he did the same. I then noticed his eyes. They weren't cloudy white anymore. Instead they were a beautiful light blue.

"Your eyes. They are stunning." I said and traced his eye with a finger.

"You mean they are not cloudy and white?"

"Yes." I said with a bright smile on my face. "Let me dry this cauldron out and then we need to tell Max and your flock." I turned around and finished drying the cauldron and put it back where I found it. I grabbed my bag and checked out of the Hospital wing proud of my work.

Iggy held my hand as we walked down to the dining hall. It was lunch time anyway. We reached the giant room and found everyone already seated and eating. The flock sat with the Gryffindor house, next to Harry and his friends. Lavender was there too.

"Hey, what's up?" said Max with a mouthful of chicken sandwich. She was next to Fang and Lavender.

"Hey, Max, Fang. Where are Nudge, Angel and Gasman?" asked Iggy trying to get them to notice. "I don't see them."

"Earth to Iggy, you're blind, remember?" said Fang sarcastically and Max backhanded him.

"Actually, Nudge is sitting with a boy from Ravenclaw and Gasman and Angel are at the Hufflepuff table. They found a couple friends." said Max.

Iggy and I sat down across from Max and Fang. I was next to Hermione who asked "Hey, you did the sight potion on him didn't you?" as she pointed to Iggy.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked her.

"His eyes are not white anymore." she said.

"OMG! You're right!" said Max looking at Iggy. "Can you see me Iggy?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes." he said as he reached for some pizza and a few chicken wings. "You have dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. You are wearing a green t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt."

Max looked as stunned as my mother when she found out she was pregnant with a demon's daughter. Yeah, how would you feel?

"Fang?" she asked as she poked him in the side, "Are you believing this?" Fang nodded without looking up from his food and then finally said "If she can heal you then I guess she can heal Iggy." It was funny he didn't even look up from his chicken.

"Hey, Rae?" said Lavender finally, who I might add I haven't seen in like ever.

"Yeah." I said as I took a bit into a slice of pizza.

"You ready to try out your broom after lunch?" she asked. "I mean we have a free period and it would be interesting to see you fly on an object instead of just in the air."

"Oh, no-" I started but was interrupted by Iggy.

"Oh come on, we need to see something new from you. Well at least, I need to see something." We all laughed and I agreed to fly on a freaking broomstick since real witches are suppose too. It doesn't make sense anyway, why ride a broom when you could levitate yourself with a spell?

We got to the Quiddich field to see me fly or rather to experience flying on a stick. Harry came and brought his broom with him. So, I won't be the only freak.

"Ok, I'm not sure I can do this." I said starting to turn back but was caught by Fred and George, who I didn't know why they were here.

"You're not going anywhere." said Fred and then George said "Yeah, now set down the broom and lets get started."

"Now stand to the left of your broom-" started Harry but I cut him off and said "I know how to do it, remember they planted the information into my head." I made a silly face and said "up!" to the broom. I had a black star broom, one broom faster than Harry's. I then hopped on the broom and kicked off like a pro.

"Hey! This isn't so bad!" I said and fly around. Harry was on his broom too and flew behind me. He was nearly on my tail so I decided to fling a small dark magic bolt at him. "Shing!" went my bolt and nearly hit him and threw him off guard.

"No cheating!" yelled Harry from behind with a chuckle.

"Yeah, says you!" I yelled back.

Iggy and Fang had then took off into the air to join us. Lavender and the other stayed behind. Max then joined us also. We all flew around for a while and then I alone flew to higher altitude and was soon joined by Iggy.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"I prefer no broom." I answered and then I leapt off my broom and fell down straight forward. I then changed my uniforms into my cloak and jumpsuit. I was diving, eyes closed, and feel the air rush through me.

"Raven!" yelled Iggy. He had caught up with me and we were both falling. The others must have seen us because they were shouting. Harry, Max and Fang had already landed smoothly. "What are you doing?!"

"Watch!" I yelled back at Iggy with joy. I was about two-hundred feet above the ground when my eyes started to glow white and I said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" Iggy landed and watched from below and apparently he had caught my broom on the way down.

I flew up toward the sky again and then let my inner soul out and free. A mystical back magic shaped like me flew out of me and few around in the bright blue sky, although my body dropped down again. Suddenly my body was picked up by another on a broomstick. I was Malfoy. I, my soul self, flew down where the others were. Malfoy was there with my body. I flew back into it angry and violated in some way. I was in Malfoy's arms as if I were a cradled baby.

"Oh, Draco, thank you for saving my body! How can I ever repay you?" I said in my best girly voice. Everyone but Draco looked at me as if I were drunk.

"Uh, how about a giant kiss?" he asked.

"You asshole!" I shouted and slapped him across the face. His neck snapped back and I shouted "Put me down this instant!" Everyone sighed as if saying "Thank God she is ok." I slapped Draco again and he finally dropped me. I fell on my butt but got up and started dusting off my cloak and my suit. "What is wrong with you?" I asked Draco in my meanest voice I could. But something was wrong with me and I could feel it.

"You were falling."

"So you decide to save me now?" I asked him and I was even angrier than ever. My eyes glowed red. I grew an extra pair of extra eyes as well. Just like my father. I started to snarl. Then the warning writing appeared in red on my body. I was a bit scary and everyone was hiding in fear. I then grew tall and started down the field to the end goal.

Suddenly Beast Boy and Starfire flew into the Quiddtich field and landed onto the ground. "Raven!" shouted Beast Boy. "What are you doing?!"

I only growled and tentacles flung out of my robes and grabbed Draco and I asked him "Are you afraid of the dark?" and pulled him in while he screamed his bloody head off. "Please! Friend! You must do the snap out of it now!" shouted Starfire.

"Raven! I am going to give you a large smooch!" said Beast Boy. I then snapped out of it and lowered myself. My eyes were again normal but, the writing was still on my body. I walked toward my friends. "Raven? What happened?" asked Lavender astonished by what she had just seen.

"None of your business!" I shouted at her and my eyes went red quickly and back again. I turned around and headed for the school, so I could wander the halls to be alone. I was thinking of wearing my cloak more often. Iggy unfortunately caught up with me. "Starfire and Beast Boy left."

"So." I said.

"What on earth happened back there? Need to see Dr. Phil about anger management issues?" he asked jokingly to me.

"No." I said as calm as I could so I didn't lash out on him like I did to Lavender.

"Well….Don't you want to talk?"

"Look, when my evil side is lose, I lash out in anger easily. It is hard for me to express emotion. Therefore I must control myself. Enough said now, I must be alone, I'm sorry." I said, even though I truly wanted him there by my side.

"Can I at least walk with you to make sure you don't lash out again?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said as I gave in to his adorable smile. "I need to meditate though." We walked in silence yet again. He followed me all the way to the gardens where I found a couple benches around a fountain. I sat on one and levitated myself. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I started chanting calmly. A small spark of black energy flew out of my forehead, where my red gem sat. I chanted more calmly so my emotions didn't show.

My thoughts went down and I began to recall memories of my past. I remember living with Azar and the monks, how peaceful it was and how they taught me their ways. Then, when I grew to be the age of twelve and how I was showing more and more of Trigon in me. I then became restless and my dark side kept coming out and revealing itself. I decided to flee to earth where I assumed my home would be safe from me. But, I didn't consider that earth would be next. I made friends with other strange humans and I joined their fighting force called the Teen Titans. I assumed that saving lives now and protecting earth would make up for the horrible thing I would eventually do. Exactly one year later, I applied for a real home. I hoped to obtain foster parents and a life and family that I could enjoy. I said farewell to the titans and went on to live with Mr. and Mrs. Ross. I obtained their last name as well but, not to know that they had a son who had went to Hogwarts. They were a wizard family. I had to tell them my story and they understood. They surprisingly kept me and my strange self. I occasionally visited the Titans and told them news of my life. When I came to the age of fifteen, two years after I moved in, they decided to send me to Hogwarts for magic advancement. Lance, my adopted brother, said it would be fun and gave me pointers. I had been told everything. I was placed in a second year class because I had already passed first year with all my knowledge.

My memories flooded back into my mind and were again stowed away. I opened my eyes to see Iggy still sitting there across from me and staring at me. I stopped chanting and said "You're still here?"

"What? You thought I would leave you hear all alone and defenseless?"

"No I didn't, actually." I answered. "I'm sorry for lashing out back there. I was out of control."

"Hey, its ok. You didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah, oh, and I can use my emotions but, I have to keep control." I said as I smiled at Iggy.

"So, you still up for the Halloween feast?"

"Is there going to be dancing and do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes to dancing and no to the dress. It would be nice to wear a skirt though."

"Ok, Lavender better have some extra clothing." Iggy laughed and stood up. He held out his hand and I grabbed it to get up. He then kissed me lightly and we walked back to the Slytherin tower. I needed to come up with an apology for Lavender if I wanted to borrow clothing from her.

We arrived at the Tower and passed through the portrait. Lavender sat in the common room, reading a book. I let go of Iggy's hand and he went to sit and talk with Fang. I walked carefully over to Lavender. I stood in front of her and said "Hey."

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Look," I said. "I am sorry how I acted back at the Quidtich field. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. My evil side had gotten lose for a while and I didn't mean to do it. Trust me, I was trying to fight it the whole time." Lavender lowered her book and glared at me.

She then smiled and said "I accept your apology. Now what shall be your punishment?"

"Punishment?" Apparently Iggy still had his great hearing because when I glanced at him he shrugged and smiled wickedly.

"Yup. I say that I get to dress you in flowery clothing and bright colors."

"How do you know that all of my clothing is black and blue?"

"I did some snooping when you were unconscious." I glared at her evilly and she responded saying "I needed to borrow a shirt. Give me a break." she then grabbed my arm and started hauling me up toward our room. I looked at Fang and Iggy and mouthed "help" to them. They just smiled and waved me good-bye.

When we got to the room, Lavender threw me on my bed and started rummaging through her clothing. She pulled out a short pink plaid skirt and a tight looking black tank top. I shunned in fear of the clothing. She threw a pair of socks at me. Then a pair of black boots. I swore they went up to my knee! I was now just petrified. I swore I was going to look more like a hooker than a cutesy girl!

"Lavender?"

"Yeah." she asked without looking.

"Don't you think I'm going to look more like a hooker than a cutesy girl?"

"Oh, you may be right. It is a little inappropriate for a school occasion."

"Yeah. You just may be right." I said as she threw everything back into the bag. She began pacing and thinking of something for me to wear. Iggy was probably already ready to leave by now. But, I got an idea. "Hey, toss me those boots." I said and Lavender tossed them to me. I put them on and took off my cloak. I then took out a paintbrush from my no growing bag. I then thought of a green tank top and a black leather jacket. I also thought of some cute blue jeans with a belt. I then went to a blank wall and painted the outfit onto the wall without any paint. Lavender was amazed. I then stepped into it and came out in the outfit itself. "How do I look?" I asked her.

"Awesome. Can I try?" I nodded and handed her the brush.

She thought of an outfit and painted it onto the wall. Jeans, a purple shirt, cute sweater and some lavender heals. She strode into the wall and came out in the outfit she envisioned. "This thing is wicked cool!" she said and gave herself a twirl. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Not earth but in my home, Azarath. It was a gift for my twelfth birthday."

"Ready?" she asked as she fixed her hair and I brushed mine real quick.

"Yup. Lets go." Then we were down the stairs in a flash.

When I walked down Iggy looked at me and said "Wow." I smiled and noticed his hair.

"Iggy?" I asked "What have you done to your white hair?"

"I dyed it black." I answered proudly "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said and asked "How did you know I liked guys with black hair?"

"Lucky guess." he said and grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

We finally reached the doors to the dining hall. The arched doors flung open to let us enter. Iggy and I stepped through the archway to the large room. People were dancing, eating and having a blast. When we saw Harry and his friends, we went and joined them.

"Hey," said Hermione "Oh, wow, I love your jacket."

"Oh, thanks." I said looking down at it as if I had forgotten I was wearing it.

"Where on earth did you buy it? I just need to have one." she exclaimed immediately.

"Well, actually,-" I was then interrupted by someone behind me. I turned saw Draco standing before me.

"Hello." he said in a snobbish way "Why, Raven, you look stunning. May I speak with you in private?" I nodded and let go of Iggy's hand but tapping it twice before leaving to tell him to watch carefully. He nodded and I stepped aside with Draco. "Harry, Hermione, Ron." he said as we left. "Iggy." he also said in disgust. He led me far away from my friends and when we were finally at the other side of the room he said "Look, the only reason, Raven, that I couldn't save you is because Slade's army had blocked the T-car and we were forced to fight."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Do you think I am stupid, Draco? You know I wasn't born yesterday. Again, I saw you just standing there doing nothing and looking at me as if I deserved what I got." My eyes turned white and the warning markings appeared on my body. Draco stepped back. "Don't worry I can control it." I let my arms drop and a black magic bolt appeared in my hand. "Look, Draco, I can either shoot this bolt at you or I cannot. You can either decide to be put into the hospital wing for a couple months or you can leave my friends and I alone. Either way I am not going to let you ruin this night."

"But, I thought I was your friend." he said in a trembling voice.

"Not anymore, Draco. Now, do I make myself clear?" I said this with power in my voice and Draco only nodded and ran away into the crowd of dancing students.

I let go of the anger and rage that came up with my encounter with Draco. I rubbed my temples and leaned against the wall. My energy flooded back into the dark hole I normally locked it in for safe keeping. I opened my eyes feeling relieved of the pain being gone but, if only the scars could leave emotionally and physically. I started toward the crowd to shove my way back to Iggy and my friends. I shoved through students I knew by face and students hadn't even seen before. Some tried to stop me to dance but I just glared at them as if to say "No!" It worked most of the time but other times I would have to push them away.

"Hey!" I said when I finally reached my group. I was relieved to be out of the mob of maniacs. "So, as I was saying, Hermione-" she looked up but I was cut off by Iggy.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't dance." I said. I turned to Hermione again and said "I made the jacket." she then looked thrilled and said "Oh, can you get one for me?"

"Sure." I said. I turned back to Iggy and he motioned to the dance floor. The gleam in his eyes got me. "Fine." I said and in a flash of a millisecond we were on the dance floor and dancing to one of my favorite songs called "Dirty Little Secret."

"So, what did Draco want?" asked Iggy as he twirled me around.

"Wanted to prove himself a hero to me but, I told him off."

"Threat?"

"Yup." I said joyfully as I danced side by side with Iggy.

"You're not bad at this." he said.

"Nor are you." I said as we danced face in face and hand in hand. The song was eventually over and a slower song started up. "You Found Me." by Kelly Clarkson. I liked this song because it told the story of me very well. We started to dance slower and Iggy wrapped his arms around my waist and my arm around his neck. I leaned my head on his chest and said "The song,"

"Yeah."

"It sounds like my life." I said. "You and me."

He chuckled and said "I guess its our song from now on."

"I have had this song for the longest time and I now I have a reason to sing it." I said happily. _"So, here we are that's pretty far when you think of where we've been no going back I'm fading out all that has faded me within you're by my side now everything's fine I can't believe you found me…"_ I sung with a perfect key. I sounded like the real thing. I guess I found another talent I have. The song ended and I unlocked our embraced swaying. I looked up at Iggy. Another upbeat song started and we headed back toward the table we were sitting at before.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." said Iggy.

"Neither did I." I said smiling at him.

"I have a surprise for you." he said and then led me out of the dining hall and into the garden that was only a way down. He sat me on a bench. I giggled a bit when he lifted me up by the waist and sat me down on the bench. Then, surprisingly he pulls out a guitar from one of the bushes and hangs it on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you played guitar." I said smiling like I had never smiled before.

"I play every now and then." he said, "But, that's not the point. I wrote you a song while you were unconscious. I did play it to you everyday but I don't think you heard me so, I shall play you "Whispers in the Dark" by yours truly." He then started singing and playing this:

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus:  
No   
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is   
A burning, consuming fire

I clapped joyfully for Iggy and stood up and jumped to huge him. He embraced me back and said "I guess you liked it."

"You kidding!?! I loved it!" I said.

"Oh…" said a dark cold voice. "What a precious moment." At that moment I knew that Slade was here.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I drew back from Iggy's embrace and walked around looking for the mocking Slade. I looked behind the bushes, every statue and in every tree. He was nowhere to be found. "Slade!" I shouted. "Show yourself!" I grew angry again. My eyes went white and my hands glowed black. I levitated myself to check on the rooftop. I could hear that the feast and party was ending in the dining hall next door. Either that or they heard me. I landed on the roof and searched but found nothing. I was now angrier than ever. "Damn you Slade!" I shouted so loud that everyone on campus could hear me. I landed down onto the ground again and prepared to be attacked at any moment. "I must be going nuts." I said to Iggy. "You heard him didn't you?"

"Yes." he said looking around and ready to attack. "But, why would he be hear?" but, I had no time to answer. A group of teachers came down the hall and we saw them threw the windows that out looked the garden. The professors came threw the door that led to the garden. It was Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"What is going on?" asked Professor McGonagall. "And why aren't you at the feast?"

"I needed some air." I said. "I thought I heard someone and I shouted. I am sorry to disturb the peace." I made it sound as truthful as I could. Even though it mostly was the truth.

"Who could have possibly been out here? Well besides you two." asked Sevorus Snape with his eyebrows cocked a little.

"I thought I heard an old enemy of mine." I said trying to keep it short and simple.

"Slade?" asked Dumbledore knowing enough about me to know who Slade is.

I nodded and said "I could have been hearing things though, sir. After my accident and all." I said trying not to stutter. "Then again he may be here, in the castle." Pains then suddenly flickered to my head. It was a sign, he was here in the castle after all. I knelt to the ground and put my hand onto it to feel any more signs that might come this way. "He's close." I said and I frowned. "He has friends too."

"Shall we go and conquer?" asked Snape sounding quit odd.

"Yes." I said sounding determined. "I will need some willing fighters. Keep the students in the dining hall. I don't know when he plans on actually attacking."

"Who do you plan on having to help you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We need to gather up the Flock. Iggy, can you go and get them?" I asked and he nodded and flew off in a hurry toward the dining hall.

"Who else do you need?" asked Dumbledore.

"I want at least one or two willing teachers, five strong and brave students, and I am going to call the Titans." I answered.

"Ok I will make an announcement." said McGonagall. We then all headed toward the Dining hall again. The room was silent as we walked down a pathway that the students had made. Dumbledore got up to speak. "Hogwarts is not safe at the moment." he said in his normal oldies voice that sounded somewhat weak. "Raven, has volunteered to fight the intruder, Slade, and she needs only five of you to step forward to help." He ushered me to the front. The flock gathered up with Dumbledore. I smiled at them and then turned fierce onto the crowd of students.

"I must note to anyone who wishes to join me. Slade is strong and extremely evil. He has an army of fire elementals at his command plus many other foes of mine. I only warn you if you join." Everyone then stepped back. Except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and some kid named Neville Longbottom. I nodded at the brave five that stepped forward and then flipped out my communicator.

"Robin?" I said into it. "There is trouble at Hogwarts. How fast can you get here?"

"In five minutes, Cyborg invented a new teleporting device. We will see you in the dining Hall."

"Raven out." I said. I then said under my breath "Azarath, Metrion, Zintous." I then transformed into the uniform I belong in. Except this time it was blue and black. Everyone in the crowd awed in amazement.

I didn't realize it but the Titans had arrived. Starfire tackled me to the ground. "Oh, Raven, you are all right!"

"Yes, Starfire, your bruising me!" I said very loudly.

When she finally got off me I turned to the teachers and said "Snape, you seem like you would like to help us. Join us?" he nodded and walked over to my team of fighters. Then our defense against the dark arts teacher stood and said "I, Gildroy Lockhart, wishes to join the team since I am a pro hero. I have fought off many-" I had cut him off and said "Fine get your butt over there for God's sake. Now lets go and show Slade what we are made of."

We all headed out the large archway. The Titans awed at the huge doors. Just wait till they see the moving pictures. Snape and Lockhart led us down a large corridor. Everyone had wands out. Beast boy was already a cheetah, Starfire had a star bolt already out so we could see, Cyborg with his cannon and Robin with a handful of explosives. The flock were also just ready to attack. Angel, Gasman and Nudge were air born already. I had some dark energy saved just for Slade himself as well. Iggy walked right next to me. He held my free hand that wasn't glowing black. He would occasionally whisper "It's ok." or "We will get him." in my ear.

We walked for at least thirty minutes just searching for Slade and his army. He was working for my father and I knew he had tricks up his sleeves. But, I was prepared for any of it. Then, I heard it.

"Raven, you know you can't fight it." said Slade in the shadows. I let go of Iggy's hand and ran to the front of the group, pushing Snape and Lockhart aside. "You must do what you were destined to do."

"No!" I shouted and shot a dark energy ball at the shadows. "Step forward you coward!" my eyes were gleaming white and the red writing was on my body again.

"Ah ah ah, Raven." said Slade taunting me. "You must control your anger."

"I'll tell you when I decide to control my anger!" I shouted and jumped into the dark. I felt the blows from Slade. But, I equally matched him with my powerful attacks. "Azarath, Metrion, Zintous!" I shouted and my soul jumped out of my body and attacked Slade with the most powerful force I had. Light had come into our fight and my team could see every move I made. Slade finally got my soul self off of him. I returned to my body and then tackled him and punched him many times. He then flung me at a wall. I hit it hard and I could feel a new scratch on my shoulder where Slade hit me. It would be a new scar. I was now furious. Other enemies had emerged around us. They were elementals of fire.

I could see Fang take them out one by one. Iggy and Gasman used bombs to keep them off their tails. Nudge and Angel punched and kicked in the air. My friends from Hogwarts used many water spells to fight the elementals off. The Titans just fought with what they had. Snape had gone and taken on Slade for me while I got up slowly. What of Lockhart you ask? Well I have no idea on what was up too, only God knows.

I saw an elemental come near me and I said "Aguaganic!" water flew out of my hand and slashed the elemental to nothing. I weakly leaned against the wall and cried out to Azar for help. "What do I do?!" I shouted. I then quickly healed my arm with a little of my power so I could use it. Snape moved from Slade, seeing that I was ready to fight. He moved to an attacking elemental. I stood up still letting the wall support me by a little bit.

"Slade!" I shouted at last. "I am not afraid of you anymore!" I then shouted in my best grammer possible "Endarath, Zammeron, Metrional!" a large blast of my magic came out of my arm and shot right threw Slade. He shot backward towards the end of the corridor and landed very on smoothly. The elementals disappeared. Everyone looked at me and followed me down the corridor that Slade had blown down. His body was very disassembled wrong. I walked up to it and knelt down. "I told you I wasn't going to listen." Slade's body then turned its head and looked right into my eyes. He wasn't dead. I stepped back. He got up.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" he asked. "I have the power of Trigon with me. He keeps me alive. I am invincible with his power."

"What did you ask for?" I asked him.

"My life!" he said and then shot a powerful fire ball at me. Now my eyes went red with fury. I levitated myself and went toward him. My hands were glowing black again.

I threw Slade all over the corridor. I levitated him into walls and smashed him onto the floor. I did this multiple times. I found a giant rock outside and crashed it into Slade. The rock shattered and I brought it together on him and crushed him. I flung him into a wall and stopped. He sat there deformed. I knew he was still alive. I took my rock pieces and joined them to make a sharp point. I stepped closer to him, pointing the rock spear at him.

"I feared these moments my whole life!" I shouted at him as if to make guilt come to him. "I had visions of it in my dreams and head everyday and night!" I said this with such emotion that I started to tear a bit. "I saw my future everyday! I was afraid of it like a child is afraid of the dark. But, you know what Slade? I have stood up to my fears now! I'm not afraid of the dark anymore! I not afraid of you!" I shouted and tears streamed my face. They burned the cuts from the battle.

"Yes, Raven, but look who is afraid of you." Slade pointed to the people behind me. I turned around and saw scared faces of the ones I loved most. Angel the most was frightened. I scared a six year old. I was ashamed of myself. I looked back at where Slade was. He was gone. Disappeared into the night.

I then fell onto my knees and cupped my head into my hands. My dark energy disappeared. The writing on my body left. My eyes turned into their green nature again. I just sat and cried. And cried. And cried.

My friends just stared at me as if I were an exhibit. Finally, Iggy walked over and knelt beside me. He wrapped his arms around my body and held me. I wrapped my arms around his body as well. He then picked me up. Carrying me with his hand on my back and the other supporting my legs. I wept into his shirt. He then took off and flew down the corridor and down the many hallways. We finally landed. He put me down on the ground and sat me up so he could look at me in the eyes. I stopped crying for a moment. My hot tears streamed my face. I looked a him with a face of shame.

"Hey, its ok." he said and then reached for my face and whipped the tears away. He caught each one while sitting across from me. "You were a bit scary but, in a good way." he smiled at me as he said this. All I could do was smirk back for a moment but, then go back into my ashamed face. I looked down at the ground. "Hey, its ok. Angel was the only one that was truly frightened. Then again she is a six year old. A lot of things frighten her." he hosted my chin up with merely a finger. "Talk to me."

"I am so sorry for everything I put you guys through. I should have just went and fought him on my own. I probably made the mistake when I gave you sight again. Now you are in love with me and won't let me go. I put you in a most dangerous situation. I am so, so sorry." I was tearing again and Iggy whipped them away.

"You made no mistakes. I would have been here even if you never gave me sight. I didn't need my eyes to fall in love with you when we met." he said this so passionately that I kept tearing even more. I had never had someone in love with me like this ever before. "All I needed was to hear your voice. When I first heard you I just fell to my knees knowing that you were the one for me and that I couldn't live without

you-"

"Iggy." I whispered interrupting him in mid-sentence. I then went in and kissed him in the most passionate kiss I had ever done. Iggy was without doubt the best kisser I had ever lip locked with. I could say that I was in love with him. I don't count Draco as a love of my life anymore. He is just an ass hole. I then pulled away from our kiss and said in a faint whisper "Iggy?"

"Yeah?" he asked with a whisper.

"I am in love with you. I have been since you followed me into my bedroom back at the tower."

"I know you are." he said jokingly and we then kissed again. I then got up and helped Iggy up as well. "Want to go to the feast or the tower?"

"The tower." I said in my flirty voice. I had my are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking face on.

"should we?" he asked in a I-can't-believe-you-thought-that voice.

"Nah!" we said simultaneously. We then ran back to the tower with happy faces on. Iggy then walked me up to the second years girls room and said "Are you sure you don't want to?" I shook my had no and kissed him on the lips one last time before bed. He then headed towards the separate room set up for the Flock: boys. Unfortunately no cloths were shed that night and both of us were kind of unpleased with the turn out of "Nah!" Who knows maybe we could be married and then we can experience sex. Plus it was too early in our relationship.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The month and a half were fine. November, after the attack on Hogwarts, I was literally worshiped and praised for saving everyone's lives. So was my team, well, except for the two professors. Actually, I didn't see Lockhart whip any butt. Oh well, its still funny to see him try and brag, even though no one cares. After a week or two it wore off. I was passing tests and exams like cake. I did my homework and was a perfect example in almost every class but, I could never beat Hermione. When she reads a book, it is like she swallowed it whole.

Iggy and I are still to together. We have a few fights about silly things but, then make up quickly forgiving each other. We like most of the same things and he has adapted to meditating with me when I need too. Malfoy still stares at me in class and probably dreams of me at night. I think he is planning to massacre Iggy but, Iggy and I just joke about it and shove it in Malfoy's face by kissing in the halls in holding hands in front of him.

Iggy attends classes with me. The whole Flock has just fit right in. They have made plenty of friends and sit in on a lot of classes. Iggy sticks with me and sometimes we will see Nudge in a class because of her new boyfriend. He's a second year Ravenclaw and she adores him. I think his name is Edward or something.

I still haven't told my friends everything about the prophecy. Even thought to you, it might seem like everything. I don't even know if I have the courage to tell them everything.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It is now December 19th and a Monday. I woke up in my for poster bed and sat up to stretch. Winter break has finally started. We have break until January 2nd. There is a ball this Saturday and Iggy had asked me to be his date, naturally. Lavender and I decided to go shopping for dresses today, even though I kept insisting that we could use the paintbrush but, she wanted to do this traditionally.

I finally got out of this bed, being the lazy bum I am, and slipped into my slippers. I wore my black pajama bottoms and a black tank, my eye makeup from the night before was a bit runny but I didn't care. I walked out to the stairs to the common room to see if Iggy was up and I needed some kind of caffeine. And yes girls I didn't redo or even check my hair! So ha! You little neat freaks!

I got to the bottom of the stairs to see no one in the common room. I went into the bathroom and washed my face off with cold water. It only woke me up a little bit but it worked and plus, the nasty makeup was off.

When, I walked out I still saw no one. I went to put out the ongoing fire but before I did I saw Slade's face. "Tell them Raven." he said. "The time is coming near." I then took a little water and splashed it onto the fire so he was gone. I rubbed my temples and ignored the encounter.

I decided to be a little bad at that moment and have been dying to do this for a month now. I crept threw the door to the boys flock room. I went in and saw three more doors. Each had a name on it. I went threw the one that said Iggy. I had never been in Iggy's room before and I thought this would be interesting. He had Quitdich posters all over the walls. They were all for a national team that Ron and Harry had gotten him into. I saw a tall dresser and a closet. Normal. I also saw a bulletin board with pictures of all of us. He had gotten a new digital camera and uses it constantly. Someone taught him how to make them move. There were pictures of the flock, Harry, Ron, Herminone and then me. A lot of my pictures were on the board. There were also a few of him in the picture. Even one of when I attacked his camera while he tried to take a picture of me for the first time. He made that one move. I giggled a little and Iggy, on his bed, made a little sound and fell asleep again.

I then opened his closet, just to see what he had. Then I saw it. On the inside of the Door was an entire collage of moving and none moving pictures. They were all of me. Each one detailed in its own curious way. He had made a collage of me. There were black and white pictures and colored too. He even had a few in negative form. It was just amazing. I then closed the door and turned to face Iggy who was still asleep in his bed.

He was peaceful. Top less, only wearing underwear (thank the Lord he wore boxers!) and wings stretched out. His wings were the most graceful. They were my favorite part of his body (besides his topless self drools). His wings were pure white with the tips of every feather being black. I went closer to him and kneeled on the ground to touch his feathers. They were extraordinary.

I petted them like a dog or cat, trying not to disturb my angel. I had always thought of us as the demon and the angel. He just thought I was an angel and never considered me to be demon like, even though I told him many times that I was a demon spawn in a sense. He always just shrugged it off.

I then got up off my knees and climbed carefully onto the bed still trying not to wake him. Man, was this boy a hard sleeper. I lay next to him on my side and watched him sleep on his back. The covers had been kicked off by this point. His feet sock less, which I did not understand because how can you sleep with no socks on? I then took my left hand and traced the lines of his muscles on his chest to make a memory or picture of him in my mind.

When, I had reached his abs his arm shot up and grabbed my wrist. His eyes were still closed. Must be the practice from when he was blind. I tried to yank my arm from his grasp but he was too strong! He then yanked my whole body on top of his so my chest was to his and his to mine. Face to face. His eyes were still closed and I was starting to panic.

"So, did you like the collage?" he asked and then finally opened his eyes to see my face. I only nodded feeling embarrassed for him finding me sneaking about his room. "So, what brings you here?" he asked right after I finished blushing. He smirked a flirty smile at me.

"Curiosity." I said. " I have never seen you sleep before." I stuttered the rest out and blushed again. "How did you know I was even here?" I finally asked. "Your eyes were shut the whole time."

"Lots of practice comes when your blind." he whispered. "I only made you think I was asleep. Max taught us how to stay still for long periods of time. When, you first started tracing me I thought it was ok but when you got a little lower I drew the line." he then looked me in the eyes and said "I thought it would be nice to be known I was awake if you were going to do anything to me." he then looked at me in a flirty way and we both chuckled a bit. He then started tickling me and I started to giggle and he was on top of me ruining the moment. His wings were a stretched out still and covered us like a shield.

He then started kissing me on the lips and somewhat moved down my neck and to my shoulders. I then said "Iggy," I sighed and said "Iggy, stop it." in a calm voice. He then looked up and stared me in the eyes. I turned my head and looked away. I looked at the door threw a crack in the feathered shield. I then reached out and touched the feathers and petted them again and again. Iggy looked at my hand petting his wing. He then loosened up and laid next to me on his side still looking at my hand. He left the one wing to shield me and curled the other. He then wrapped his arm around my waist as if to guard me like a dog.

I then stopped touching the beautiful feathers and rolled over to look at him. I put my right hand that had touched his wing on his smooth face. I stared him in his light blue cool eyes and said "We can't. It's just-" I stopped. I was talking about sex and I knew he knew too.

"Just what?" he asked.

"It's not right." I said.

"I love you." he said. "That makes it right doesn't it?"

"No." I said calmly. "Marriage. That is what makes it right." I looked him in the eyes again and then added a little joke to brighten the atmosphere. "Look, here, boy. I am not going to have a kid now ya' here? Not at my age." He chuckled a little at my little joke that had a western attitude to it. "Plus, I don't even want to know what in the world it would look like. Not to mention how it would behave." I said this a little serious but Iggy smiled and laughed a little.

He then sat up and said "Well I bet it would have little wings like mine. Your pale complexion." I sat up as well as he joked about how our kid would look like.

I then chimed in saying "And it would have your white hair and my violet eyes."

"You have violet eyes?" he asked.

"Colored contacts." I said. "I got them after I left the team. I also need them a bit for reading."

"Oh. So, what else do you think it would have?"

"Hmm…" I thought with my hand on my chin. "Well maybe my angry attitude and most likely my powers. Oh and then your cocky but sweet side."

"Defiantly your sarcastic ness." he added. "Oh and my good looks of course."

"Yeah if it's a boy." I said and then tackled Iggy making him fall flat on the bed. I was on top of him again and he stared at my eyes again.

"Take your contacts out. I want to see you without them on. Please." he said in a kind sweet voice.

"Fine." I said grumpily and sat up. I was sitting on his stomach as I grabbed my contact box from my pocket and opened it and set it on his chest. "Don't drop this." I said sternly. I then held my open with two fingers so I wouldn't blink and took another finger and touched it on the lens and carefully took it out. I then set it in the container and did the same for the other one. I closed the container and put it into my pocket again. "Tah-dah" I said.

He smiled and said "I'm so used to your green eyes but they still are beautiful."

"My hair used to be the same color too. And a lot shorter."

"Can you change you hair color back too?" he asked.

"For you? I guess so. But its going to be black again anyway." I then hovered my hand over my head and said "Transformicus ridiculous." Then my hair color turned to its normal state of purple.

"Woah. That is some wicked awesome hair." Iggy said sounding amazed. "Now can you cut it?"

"Uh. No." I said and then leaned down onto his chest again and whispered "I can just show you a picture of that." Then, I kissed him quickly and got up off his chest. I then changed my hair color back to black and placed my contacts back in. Iggy got up quickly and off the bed in one move and caught me on my way out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go with Lavender on a shopping spree for ball gowns and I would like to be at least halfway decent when I am at David's Bridal." I said sarcastically as I turned around and looked at him. "You can come too. If you want to get a tux I can help size it on you and I will even have them make slits for your wings. Ron is getting his tux too so you wouldn't be the only bored guy there."

"Ok. I'll go. Are you going to help get into the tux?" he asked in a flirty way.

"Sure. Now get dressed or do I have to do that for you too?" I asked but he nodded a little and then shook his head no when I started to go after him so I could beat him to the crisp. "Hurry up." I said as I teleported back to my room.

When, I emerged in my room I saw most of the girls still in their beds. Lavender however was already up and getting dressed. When I came in she almost screamed because she thought I was someone else. "Where have you been?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Calm down, I was making a little visit."

"Who?"

"Now, that my dear friend I will not tell you."

"Iggy?" she guessed and then added "I swear you are crazy about each other. The demon and the angel." I laughed a bit as I grabbed a black tank and some jeans from my trunk. I also grabbed my long red sweater and some under garments. "So, did you do it?" she asked seeming infatuated in the subject.

"No." I said. "But, we were pretty close. I stopped it at the last minute." we talked about this stuff all the time. I am not mostly the girly gossip girl type but, Lavender gets me into it. Just because I am a bit Goth doesn't mean I can't be a girl.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"It wasn't right." I said as I slipped into my cloths. "I mean, I would rather wait and break my virginity when I am married."

"You're going to marry him?" she asked as I nearly poked my eye out with my eye liner.

"No." I said trying not to show how much I wanted too while putting on my white glossy eye shadow with a hint of black. "I mean we both are only sixteen."

I was putting only a little of mascara on when Lavender said "Well, if you guys do then I want to be your maid of honor."

I put on my light blush that matched my pale skin and said "Yeah if you can beat Starfire."

She started putting on her makeup and said "I could do it. I am a witch." I giggled as I put on my chap stick because I liked my original lip color. I didn't wear a lot of makeup but just enough so I looked good anyway. I then brushed my hair out and put some flat boots on that I created with my brush.

"I'll see you downstairs." I said as I grabbed my saddle bag purse and nearly ran down the stairs to see my angel. He wasn't out yet and the common room was still empty. I crept into the boys flock hallway but, was caught by Fang who stood before me as I entered the door that was exiting to the common room.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked suspiciously glancing at Iggy's door but, then smiled and said "He's almost done. You might want to help him find a shirt." I smiled back at Fang and then walked around him to Iggy's room. When I walked in I saw Iggy, halfway in the closet, throwing shirts onto the bed and almost at me.

"Jeez, you get dressed slower that Lavender." I said as I climbed over the mess of cloths picking them up as I went over to Iggy.

He turned and looked at me saying "I never knew some of my cloths looked that bad." as if to make a joke of him being blind at a point.

"Here let me help." I said as pushed him aside. I then threw him a blue t-shirt. "Put it on." I said. He did and then I went rummaging for a long sleeved over shirt. "Ah-hah." I said and gave him a enlarged printed plaid that was filled with blues and over a white background. He put it on, trying to get his wings threw the slits. I smiled and helped him get the large wings threw. When we finished I sat him on the bed and took a brush and combed his hair. "There." I said. "You look perfect." and then I kissed him lightly on the lips and got up.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I said and levitated most of the cloths on his floor and back into the closet. I then motioned for him to stand up and I then made his bed in a split second.

I brought my energy back in and almost closed the closet door when Iggy said "No. I like it open." I knew he was talking about the collage so, I simply left it alone and we both walked out to see Lavender and Ron in the common room.

"So, how are we traveling?" I asked Lavender and Ron almost instantly.

"Oh how about my dad's flying car?" Ron asked seeming excited. "It's parked outside."

Iggy raised an eyebrow and said "Flying car?" In almost and instant we were outside and piling into the car. Iggy and I sat in the back, uncomfortable only because of his large wings.

"How about you tuck those in?" I asked. He then slipped out quickly and pulled them in tight against his back and then sat back into the car. Ron then started it up and hit the fly button on the control panel. He then hit the invisibility cloaking device so that others would not see it flying in the air.

When, we had been flying in the car for almost fifteen minutes I asked Lavender "Who's name is the appointment under?"

"Yours." she said. "I thought being that you are a long time superhero we could pass on bringing in your boyfriend." I put my head in my hand for my face turned red almost with embarrassment.

"Is there anything you can't think of?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I know." she said and then realized I was being sarcastic and said "Wait a minute!"

"Lavender!" I said "My hair is not purple and my eyes are not violet anymore!" I was now shouting at the top of my lungs. "Do you think they are going to recognize me?"

"Well-" she stuttered and said "Can't you change your hair and eyes back? I mean just to convince them."

I growled loudly and then said "I guess so. The magic age is still changed and if a muggle sees then I guess its ok because I erased that law too." I felt horrible. Although I did have an id not to mention a t-communicator. "Ok I have a plan."

We landed in a lot behind the store and drove around front. We parked and all piled out. I told Iggy to keep his wings tucked so he wouldn't draw to much attention in the store. When, we got inside I went to the counter and said "I have an appointment with you guys for me and some friends." I smiled to convince them and the lady started typing into her computer.

"Name please?"

"Raven Ross." I said and pulled out my id which had my new hair color and such on it. The woman nodded and typed a few more things into the computer.

"I will have two employees help you immediately."

"Thank you." I said and then two women came over to us.

"Hello and welcome to David's Bridal." one of them said. "My name is Jayme DelGatto. And my very hyper assistant is Jen Patten." Jen was jumping up and down.

"Coffee! Coffee! Where's the bean juice? Got to have bean juice!" she yelled and got into Iggy's face a bit too much for even my comfort.

"Um. Hi." I said feeling a bit disturbed by Jens presence. "My name is Raven Ross. This is Lavender, Iggy and Ron." I said pointing to each one as I said their names. "We have a prom coming up and we would like to find two tuxes and a couple gowns." I said trying to smile.

"Don't worry she will calm down in a bit." Jayme said as she pointed to the hyper active one. "Follow me." she said. We followed her to a room full of many gowns. "First we can find the ladies something and then you two handsome fellows can be fitted for your tuxes."

"She called me handsome." whisper Ron.

"Yeah keep dreaming." I said sarcastically but in a joking way.

We then found a rack that can in both mine and Lavender's sizes. "Let me know if you need anything." said Jayme as she went to help another client. Thank God Jen followed her.

I started rummaging threw the racks. I found a blue dress then that came straight across the top and rested on the lower shoulder. I showed Iggy and he said "Try it on." I draped it over my arm and started looking for more again. I found a few red dresses, a black on and a white one. I then walked over to Lavender to see what she had. She had a lot of colors and I was surprised they weren't holiday organized. She had more dresses on her arm than me. I let her go and try on first and boy, was this going to be interesting.

The first time Lavender came out we were all shocked. She wore a red dress with a feathery looking back collar on it with gold lining the chest and under it as well. I liked it but, Ron and Iggy were not too thrilled. Lavender didn't care for it either. So, I was out ruled on the first one.

The second dress was more English style and had a huge hat that came with it. It was an ivory with a little green tint dress. Boy, Lavender was behind her time.

"Uh, Lavender. To tell you the truth." I said. "You look like Elizabeth Swan." She nodded and went back into the dressing room.

The third one was a bit more winter. It had many layers and was a brown with gold lining. I also had a furry hat. It showed nothing of her body and was a bit behind her time like the other one.

The fourth one was a lot more renaissance It was a light green and was very elegant and had white on the under layer. It also had a gold trim and laced up bodice. Ron was a bit disturbed so she said no to that one too.

Her fifth dress was a lot more interesting. It was pure white. The outer most layer was a shear white and draped upward with purple bows. The Dress consisted of many ruffles. It also had a Purple back piece that looked like a train. It attached to the back of the dress making it even more elegant than it had started out to be. It also came with a head piece that was a lavender and purple feather that went into her pinned up hair. I loved the dress all together.

"OMG!" shouted Ron in a somewhat British accent. "It is just stunning on you!" he said feeling excited. "Did you look in the mirror yet?" She nodded and twirled around in the dress. I only smiled at her and she knew I liked it. Iggy just agreed with me to make it easier. "Ok. I just have one more. If we don't like it then it is this one. Rae?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you help me put on the next dress?" I nodded and handed my pile to Iggy. I walked into the dressing room and helped Lavender out of the large dress. I then hung it up and grabbed the other dress which was beautiful. As I slipped it over her head she said "Did you see Ron's face light up when I came out?" I nodded and said "Yeah he was surprised."

"I can't wait to see your dresses, Raven." I was buttoning up the dress when Lavender nearly screamed looking the mirror. "OMG! It's, It's-" she stuttered.

"Beautiful." I finished for her. "You like it more than the other one?" She could only nod at the reflection of herself in a orange gown.

"Everything ok?" asked Iggy from outside the door. "Fine." I said. We slipped Lavender out of the dress and knew it was the one. We put it in the bag and I walked out with it so Lavender could get dressed.

"We chose." I said.

"You didn't show us." said Ron sounding sarcastically bummed out.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"Your Turn!" said Lavender. I sighed and snatched the dresses from Iggy.

"Need help?" he asked but I only growled and walked into the room. I put on the first one. It was the light blue one. I looked in the mirror to see myself and thought _Oh wow! I don't look bad in dresses. _I twirled around and then walked out to show my friends. They all awed but, Iggy wasn't impressed enough to like it that much. I walked back in and put the next one on.

This one was burgundy and was strapless except for the draped straps that were a little pink. There was a feathered back to it that was also a little pink but I could accept it. I walked out and they all mouth dropped.

"You look great." stuttered Iggy.

"You kidding? She looks amazing!" shouted Lavender at Iggy.

"I don't know." I said looking in a mirror close by. "It looks a bit too much. I mean, I don't really like pink."

"But, it looks great on you." said Lavender trying to cheer me up. I then rolled my eyes and walked back into the dressing room to put on the next dress.

It was black and fit me well in the hips and waist. Its top sat on my shoulders and was long sleeved. I liked it a little but I didn't think my friends would.

"Um," they said when I came out. "Won't it blend in with the tux?" asked Lavender.

"Too Goth?" I asked and they nodded. I walked back into the dressing room and started to put on the next dress.

I put it on. The dress was red and very long. It cut across the top and I knew it was the one. It also had a hint of black that I wanted. I took it off without even showing the others. I put it in it's bag and got dressed once again. I came out of the room and saw them all sitting there waiting.

"Chose one?" asked Lavender. I nodded and walked to the tuxes department with them all. Jayme soon joined us to help with the fitting. We split up so it would be easier to find tuxes. We didn't want the boys to match.

I took Iggy to a classic section. I saw some cute little medieval suites. "Hey, what about this?" I asked as he held up a Scottish kilt. "I could wear it traditionally as in no underwear." he smiled and I looked as if I-can't-believe-you.

"No." I said to him and then kissed him "You're so silly." I then continued searching and found a few nice tuxedos. I found a sleek black one with short tails and a white bow. It also had a white vest. "How about this one?" I asked.

"Wow. That's nice." he said. "How about I try it on and get me fitted." I smiled and we walked to the room to fit it on him.

When we entered the fitting room, it was huge. I then asked him. "How are you going to try this on? We don't have slits in the back for your wings." He only shrugged and I went to one of the women that was working in the room.

"Excuse me." she turned to my attention. "I have a tux for my boyfriend and I-" I then cut off by Jayme who walked in to help me. "I'm sorry." she said to me as she shoed away the other employee. "Other customers. So, what can I do for you?"

"Ok, look here is the deal. Do you know the Teen Titans?" she nodded and was probably wondering where this was going. "Well, I am kind of an ex-member." Iggy was looking at some other stuff so I didn't have to embarrass him. "I'm Raven."

"Really?" she said. "Prove it." I then glowed my hand without saying anything. She believed me and said "What can I do for you?"

"Ok, my boyfriend, Iggy, is a little disfigured in a way and we need help on putting the suit on him without well ripping it. The Teen Titans deal with this all the time and I want him to be able to try it on without ripping your nice clothing."

"What's his problem?" she asked as she snapped her gum.

"Well, he has wings." I said.

"Oh, is he a creature of the dark forest down by Hogwarts?"

"Uh, no." I said. "You know of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I went already and my sister just started."

"Oh." I said. "So, you think you could help us?"

"Yeah no problem. I know a spell that can make a tux bigger if necessary. That's what I do if I can't find a size for someone."

"Cool." I said and motioned Iggy to come into the dressing room. I sent him into the stall with the pants and he came out in them nicely. "They fit?" I asked. He nodded feeling awkward with Jayme in there as well.

I then helped him remove his shirts and revealing his wings. Jayme didn't awe but only snapped her gum and went to see where the slits needed to be made. She made them all at the same time with a twirl of her wand. I then helped Iggy put his shirt, vest, tie and jacket on. My God did he look spiffy. I then went and grabbed some shoes in his size and slide them onto his feet. He then stepped onto the block to look in the mirror. He spread out his wings and smiled feeling relieved from tucking them in all day. My angel was happy. We then got him back into his regular cloths and out of the dressing room almost immediately.

Iggy and I then checked out. We hen sat down in a couple of waiting chairs so we could wait for Lavender and Ron. "I hope they are doing ok." I said after waiting for thirty minutes in silence. "You looked creped out in the fitting room."

"Yeah. Letting Jayme see me topless was a bit nerve racking. Plus, letting her look at my wings."

"But, you let me." I said.

"You're my girlfriend, I'm suppose to be comfortable around you." he said. "I guess its just that Max has always wanted us to stay hidden." I then felt compassion for him.

"I always used to stay hidden too. Not wanting to let anyone know what I was, let alone who." I said in a very hushed voice. "I always remained in the shadows, not letting anyone even look at me for the slightest second. It was when I met the Titans that I opened up a little more. But, when I came to live with a true family I felt like I was actually fully human and not just half."

"Yeah, but, when I met my parents all they wanted me for was money and publicity." he looked down at his feet. I could feel him hurting inside. I then rubbed his back to make him feel better.

"Hey, I know how you feel. Always alone. Nobody understands the slightest bit of your story except for someone who has endured that same as you." He then looked at me and smiled. We had that one thing in common. We had all of our friends but were missing one thing in life until now. Each other.

Lavender and Ron had then finally came out. Ron had found a tux.

"Ok, can we leave now?" I asked as if I were going to die. They laughed a bit. Even Iggy. We then went into the car and drove or flew home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It is now Saturday, the 24th of December. Yes, my friends, it is Christmas eve and the night of the Yule Ball or the Christmas Ball or whatever you want to call it. It is a formal attire and boy are we excited. Lavender woke me up this morning by jumping on my bed saying "It's tonight! It's tonight!" and thank God she was leaving tonight as well because I couldn't wait for a holiday without her. I slowly rose from my bed to see my gown bag hanging on my closet door. I felt as if it were taunting me as well.

I slipped on my slippers and picked out jeans and a black tank and my converse. I put the clothing on quickly and also slapped on a long warm sweater that was burgundy. I tied it on at the waist and brushed my hair and tied it back in a pony tail. I then made it slowly down the stairs so I could walk to the dining hall. Lavender was already gone so, I would be on my own for a while. Or so I thought.

When I got to the common room I saw no one but Draco, himself. "Good morning." he said. "Going to breakfast?" I nodded and waved a little still half asleep and kind of sleep walking. I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cool water. I then walked slowly out of the bathroom and threw the common room. I made it out of the portrait hole and up a flight of stairs when Draco caught up with me.

"Hey." he said. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. I nodded and just kept walking like a zombie on its way to eat brains for breakfast. "So, how you been?" I only groaned and he kept on talking "Oh, so, I hear Angel boy is taking you to the ball. True?" I nodded and kept walking. I would be able to kick his ass when I got some coffee. We walked in silence for a moment and then Draco decided to role on talking to practically himself.

"Look, I am really sorry I didn't save you from Slade." I looked at him as I dodged a column that I nearly ran into. "I really wanted to but I didn't know what to do. I thought I would hurt you. Will you please forgive me?" I then snapped into my nearly fully awake self.

"Ok," I said looking as if I were drunk. "As long as we don't make it look like we are friends." This time I did run into a column and man did it hurt. Draco helped me up and just as he did guess who came running down the hall? Yeah, my Angel, Iggy. He was topless and only wearing jeans. Man, his muscles looked good.

"What did you do to her?!" he asked.

"Iggy, I am fine." I said nearly awake. I still looked drunk a bit but not as much. "I just ran into a column that I didn't see while I was walking."

"What's he doing here?" he asked me again.

"He saw me fall and was helping me up."

"You look drunk." Draco and Iggy said at once.

"I need coffee." I said still looking drunk. "I am not awake fully yet." I then walked past them and into another column feeling a little nauseous. "I'm ok." I said and then teleported to the dining room. I landed in the middle of the floor face first but I would live. I sat down next to Max and said "Pass the coffee please." She gave it to me and I poured it into a mug.

I then drank it all down in nearly one gulp. Iggy then came in still shirtless and sat down across from me. He was followed by Draco who sat right next to him.

"You ok?" Iggy asked me.

"I'm fine." I said sarcastically "You're the one that is topless. Ok, now I am going back to bed." Lavender grabbed me by the arm when I got up to leave.

"Why? You just got here."

"You're the one that made me feel drunk." I said. "I didn't have enough sleep because you woke me an hour early. And Draco?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Since I was slightly drunk that means I still don't forgive you." he sighed and banged his head on the table. "Just kidding." I said. "Now, just don't talk to me." I then grabbed a mug of coffee and walked out of the dining hall and back to the tower.

As I walked I took little sips of my coffee so that it lasted and to make sure I was awake. Iggy caught up with me and said "Jeez your funny when your half asleep." he laughed a bit and then stopped because I wasn't laughing with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said looking up a him. "Are you going back to bed too?"

"Yeah." he said. "I only got up because I had to go to the bathroom but when someone told me you went off with Draco. I knew there could be trouble."

"I didn't go with him." I said. "He followed me out. I just didn't have the energy to punch his lights out."

"Oh." he said and then smiled.

"Mind if I sleep with you for an hour or so?" I asked.

"No not at all. Why do you ask?"

"I need someone to make sure I don't sleepwalk and your bed is very comfy." I said as I smiled up at him. We both laughed and walked back to the tower.

When we got into the common room I teleported to my room to put my pajamas back on and then came back down. I had taken some protection, just in case Iggy pulls a fast one on me.

I walked into Iggy's room and slipped under the covers. He wasn't back yet cause he still had to pee. I got real comfortable and sort of stretched out on my side of the bed. I then thought.

I searched his side table and saw something I didn't want to see. OMG! He had one just in case we planned on doing it. Urg! Now I am going to make him pay by not letting him have what he wants.

Iggy finally came into the room and I was pretending I was fast asleep. He then slipped under the covers after removing his pants. Thank God not his underwear as well. He then wrapped his left arm around me and held on to me. I turned over and snuggled in his chest.

He then, wrapped the other arm around me as well as if I was trapped I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. He then finally fell asleep. I then slipped out from under him and fell asleep away from him so he would be fooled if he woke up.

I woke up before him about an hour later and found that he was in the same position except his wing was covering us. I touched a feather but then stopped because he moved a bit. I then realized he was waking up. I pretended to sleep and watched with my ears. I heard him rustle around and could hear him moving around and probably thinking of how I got out of his embrace. He then stopped and moved closer up to behind me. He moved the bed head from my eyes and then he kissed my head. He then just laid there watching me pretend to sleep. It had to have been ten minutes because this was getting boring.

I then pretended to wake up and startle to see Iggy behind me. He laughed and said "You did a good job at pretending to sleep. I wasn't planning on doing anything." he got up off the bed and pulled his jeans on.

"But-" I said stuttering and then pointing to the drawer where his protection lay. "I saw it. You were planning-"

He then, put his finger on my lips and said "I won't do anything that you don't want to do." He then, removed his finger and kissed me gently on the lips. "Come on lets go get some lunch." he said as he threw me my jeans and sweater. I caught them and took off my pajama pants and then slipped my jeans on quickly. I then tied my long sweater on and slapped on my sneakers.

"Can I borrow your brush?" I asked and he nodded. I then brushed my hair quickly and grabbed Iggy by the arm. I dragged him out of the room.

We were in the flock hallway when, we heard something coming from Fang's room. I went up to it and pressed my ear against it. Iggy followed my move. We heard a woman and a man's voice.

"I thought you loved me!" shouted the woman.

"I did but, things change!" shouted the man back at her. He sounded like Fang and we assumed it was him. Iggy and I looked at each other and nodded knowing that the woman was soon to storm out. We ran out the door that led to the common room and sat down.

We pretended to read as the woman came out of the door. She was a little ragged looking but, was still very pretty. I recognized her face from the hallways. She was merely a Gryffindor and was wearing her house colors, burgundy and gold. I then, came upon her name. Padma Patil.

She walked out of the common room in a huff and was then gone. I looked at Iggy and noticed I had forgotten to put a shirt on him. I got up and walked into him room real quick and grabbed a white t-shirt. On my way out I ran into Fang. He looked upset so I said "You ok?"

"I broke up with Padma Patil and she freaked out." he said. "I was in love with someone else and you shouldn't be with someone if you don't love them right?" he asked. I only nodded that he was correct. He then hugged me quickly and ran back into his room. I shrugged and went into the common room and tossed the shirt to Iggy who put it on quickly.

I decided to forget about Padma and Fang for the rest of the day. We then went to lunch.

As we sat down at the Gryffindor table with our friends, I couldn't help but think of Fang and Padma. I thought of why they had broken up and let alone ever even dating in the first place. I was eating my chicken salad sandwich in deep thought when Lavender spoke up.

"Hey, are you still going to kill me?" she asked me.

"What? You thought I would waste my breath on something like that for no apparent reason?" she nodded and I continued. "The answer is yes. I am going to kill you but only in my dreams." I smiled to let her know I was joking and continued to munch quietly on my sandwich.

When I was finished, I got up and exited the dining hall. I walked down the halls aimlessly. Sometimes a ghost would wave hello and I would do the same. The pictures also made some good conversation as well. I then walked to the garden and sat down on one of the benches.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I said calmly and I then levitated myself. I then slipped out my Ipod and listened to the newly version of the song Iggy wrote for me. This version was more rock and roll. The music filled my head and I only heard it. I then started my chanting. I wanted to be able to control myself tonight.

I probably had been meditating for hours because this was the tenth time through "Lips of an Angel." which was another song that Iggy wrote for me.

I took off my ipod and teleported to my room in the slytherin tower. There I found Lavender laying on her bed. When I entered she sat upright and looked at me. "Iggy's looking for you." she said. "We all have been for the last two hours." I only sighed and climbed onto the bed with her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five." she said then added "Don't worry he will be back in like five minutes." I sighed again.

"We should start getting ready. The ball starts at seven, right?" she nodded and looked at me.

"Can I do your hair?" she asked. I frowned and then smiled when her lit up face went down.

"I guess so but not too crazy." I said sternly.

"I'll do it downstairs so everyone can watch." she said excited and then started getting all her hair supplies. I headed downstairs to see my worried angel.

Iggy looked at me as I came down. He frowned a bit and asked "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk." I said and then added "I then went to the garden and listened to my ipod while meditating for four hours. I didn't want to ruin tonight by losing control." I then sat in a vacant chair and waited for Iggy to yell at me. He didn't. He just sat down in the chair across from me.

"Next time could you tell me where you go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said trying to stay calm. Lavender then came down the stairs with a load of hair products. "No bows." I said sternly. "They will clash with my dress." she nodded happily.

"It's ok." Iggy said. "Plus, she couldn't do anything that would make you look hideous" he then looked at my hair and saw what she had already done. "Except that."

"What?" I asked his gawking mouth. My hair was all in curlers and had bows in every corner. She then fiddled with my hair for the next hour. She had it in almost every possible hair do you could think of. I then gave in and said "Lavender, nothing is working." Iggy had already left at the third hair do to go and get ready. "Can I just do my own hair and you let me do yours?" she then looked at me and nodded slowly. I then switched places with her.

I put her hair up into a small bun with some hair hanging nicely. I then curled it a little and then sprayed the whole thing twice. She then looked in the mirror and swore. "Raven!" she said excitedly "I love it! You are by far out a genius." I then went upstairs to get ready.

I first helped Lavender into her dress and let her use the brush to make accessories and shoes. I then put my makeup on very lightly. I put on my dragon necklace on its long chain. I also put some small earrings on. I slipped on my black shoes and then got into my red dress. I let the necklace tuck itself in the top. I then curled the ends of my hair and brushed it so it looked relatively nice.

When, I finally let Lavender look she nearly screamed. "Oh, Raven!" she said. "You look-"

"Divine? Stunning? Gorgeous?" I said throwing out suggestions.

"You make that dress complete!" she said.

We then exited the second years girls room and walked down the stairs. Lavender was first and Ron nearly fainted.

It was now my turn. Every step I thought Iggy wouldn't be there and this all would be a nonsense dream. When I finally reached the last step, Iggy went goo goo eyes at me. He was probably the luckiest guy in the world. Ron and Lavender left to the ballroom. I was now alone with Iggy.

"I'm sorry about how I didn't tell you where I was going earlier." I said feeling a little uneasy.

"Hey, don't worry about it." he said stepping closer. He looked stunningly handsome in the tux we got. "You needed to be alone and it was probably for the best that you didn't tell me." he touched my cheek with the back of his hand. He then kissed me and we fell into an embrace that seemed to last forever.

When he finally pulled back, he held my hand and led me towards the door saying "Lets go have a good time."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We reached the ballroom at last and I took a deep breath and let it out as we reached the beautifully architected room. There were columns and arches and everything. It all had an Italian appeal to it. We walked on the neatly tiled white flooring. My heals softly clanked on it as we walked over to our group of friends.

"Guess who's nominated to do the ceremony waltz?" said Lavender excitedly.

"Who?" I asked as I adjusted my skirt a little.

"You are the slytherin female dancer!" she said jumping up and down. I wasn't surprised though. I was very popular now that I had been unconscious and saved the school from Slade.

"Who is my partner?" I asked. Lavender only shrugged and looked at the stage as Hagrid came out.

He tapped the microphone to see if it worked and then said "Everyone! I would like to announce the first dance of the evening. Our houses each elected a female and male to dance the first dance in a waltz to celebrate this wonderful evening. For Ravenclaw we have Kasey Angelo and Jeff Morry. Hufflpuff is Jordan Hunter and Josh Rubarb. Gryffindor is Danielle DelGatto and Harry Potter. And last but not least we have Raven Ross and Draco Malfoy for Slytherin. Will all of these students come backstage so we can go over the ceremony." Hagrid then turned and left the microphone and went backstage.

I turned to Iggy with a face that went from a smile to a sad face. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Hey, its ok." he said trying to cheer me up. "I not exactly a student anyway." he then smiled and then kissed me and turned me in the direction of the stage. "Go and get em'!" he said.

I slowly walked toward the stage. Harry soon caught up to me and walked by my side. "Hey, just don't look at him and you will be fine." I smiled at him and we finally got to the stage. We walked up the steps to backstage.

When Harry and I arrived, we saw the three other girls and guys. Draco smiled at me evilly. _Just because I agreed to his apology doesn't mean I have to like him and be his friend._ I thought as though to mutter to myself. Hagrid then put us in our pairs and said "Now not all of you are wearing your house colors so, I'll be right back to grab a stack of clothing." He left to go and get our attire and we were left to mingle.

"Well this will be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Rae." Draco said to me. "We can think of it as our apology dance." I gave him the evil eye and he backed off. My communicator than rang and I took it out. Yes I kept it in my dress. IT was hooked to my shoe. Don't worry.

"Hey, Raven!" said Beast Boy excitedly. "Guess where we are?"

"Oh I don't know. Searching my room for my diary or anything you can break or find information on me?" I said sarcastically. "I do suggest a spell book called number twelve. It has a very powerful monster that you could use."

"Nah, Raven. What makes you think I would do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. You did it before and got into my mind!" I said.

"There is a portal into your mind?" asked Draco. I pushed him away and looked at Beast Boy again.

"Ok shoot." I said. "Where are you?"

"At Hogwarts!" he said. "At the Yule Ball! Don't worry we are dressed in suits and Starfire is wearing a dress that is not revealing." I looked at him dumbstruck.

"You're kidding right?" I asked hoping he was.

"No." he said. Emphasis on the no.

"Ok fine just don't act stupid. I have to go." I then snapped the communicator shut and put it on my shoe again just as Hagrid entered with a handful of dresses and capes.

He handed me a green dress with silver design on the bottom. It looked like it had an over coat. I went to the dressing room they had and put it on. I carried my dress out and hung it up so I wouldn't forget to change back.

I walked up to the rest of the dancers to wait for the worst three minutes of my life. Hagrid then ushered us all the way back to the entrance of the ballroom. He instructed us how to dance and then left us and told us to wait for the music. We stood in a line. Girls on the left and guys on the right. I was behind Jordan Hunter who seemed to be shaking a bit.

I then touched her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, calm down." I said in a almost silent whisper. "If we mess up its not like the headmaster and mistress are going to beat us."

"I know." she said nervously. "But I could be mocked for the rest of my life!" I paused for a moment and thought about the comment.

"Yeah but if anybody says anything nasty about your small mistake then I will see too them." I smiled at her and she returned it and stopped shaking knowing that I had her back. The other girls were not as nervous as Jordan was but, I could tell that they didn't want to be embarrassed. "Pass on the word to Kasey and Danielle." I whispered in her ear.

As Jordan passed on the word, Draco looked at me across the line that separated us. I didn't get the chance to threaten him because the doors opened up for our arrival. The music started playing and we all took our partner's hand.

We took our starting places on the floor and bowed to our partners. Then Draco put his hand in mine and the other at my waist. We then began to dance in circles with him leading the way. He smiled at me as we spun around at the 3-beat waltz tune.

"This isn't so bad." said Draco after the first thirty seconds had past. "Now is it?"

"I'm afraid so." I said in his face as we kept dancing to the beat. "I want to know why you really didn't help me escape from Slade and no lies."

"It's truly complicated, Rae." Draco looked down as if ashamed.

"Tell me." I said.

"Well, I had known of the attack before I even had met you." I looked at him confused a bit. "I didn't want this to happen to you but I was stupid at the moment.

"Slade met me at my house a week before I left for Hogwarts. He told me that I had a job or else my whole family including me would die. I took the job and was instructed me to follow a black haired girl with green eyes into the train and make her my friend. I was told to make her believe I was in love with her. But, when I actually did become to know her, I was falling for her. When I had told you that I was in love with you, I meant it and I wasn't lying and I still do love you.

"Slade made me betray you by threatening me to kill me and you and all of Hogwarts. I only could stand there and watch because of his horrible threat. That was when I pretended to move on, knowing that you would only break up with me in the end. I used your unconsciousness as an advantage for abandoning you. It was hard but, I did it. I also could tell you really liked Iggy when you saw him.

"I assumed that Slade wanted to weaken you by using me so he could win the next battle which was at Halloween. I'm very sorry for what I did to you." Draco finished right as the music was ending. Draco and other guys bowed again to us and led us out of the ballroom as we were instructed. I then left Him and went to the back stage again to change. I thought of what Draco had said.

As I changed into my red dress again, I tried to not feel sorry for Draco. I walked out and saw Draco taking off his cape. I ran up to him and hugged him, feeling sorry for what Slade had put him through. He hugged me back and when I pulled back I saw a tear run on his face. I caught it and licked my finger. "Mmm….salty." I said jokingly. Draco laughed a little and smiled. "Friends?" I asked.

"Only?" he asked with hope in his voice.

I sighed and said "I'm afraid not. Only friends is what we are." I then kissed his cheek and walked away hopping I made his a day little better.

I returned to Iggy at last. He was sitting watching the other dancers dance a very jumping classic. He looked up at me and smiled. I sat on his lap and hung my arm around his neck. He held me up.

"How was it?" he asked.

"I didn't die." I said joking a bit. "It wasn't bad."

"Did he try to steal you from me?"

"No but, he told me why he didn't really help me with Slade." I then told him everything Draco had said. When I had finished, Iggy looked at me and shook his head.

"I can't believe he helped Slade."

"I didn't either but, what would you do if your flock and your life was at stake?"

"I don't know. I probably would have taken the job too but, then betray him later."

"Yeah but, he didn't mean to do what he did. And plus, I'm not dead now am I?"

"No." said Iggy feeling defeated. "So, are you guys friends now?" he finally asked.

"Kind of." I said shyly. "Want to dance?" He nodded and we walked onto the dance floor.

We started a waltz just as I did with Draco. I smiled as we danced in circles around the dance floor. But, for I did not know that this wonderful night would be ruined.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Slade then interrupted it all in an instant. He fell from the ceiling and landed right in the middle of the dance floor. I now lost my angel's hand and ran out of the Ballroom.

"You can't run forever, Raven!" he shouted as he emerged from the doors as well.

"I can try!" I shouted back and then flew down the hall away from the ball.

"It's tonight, Raven!" he shouted again. "You must complete your Destiny!" I kept flying and finally found a window and flew out and found Iggy and his flock out in the air. I flew away from them quickly in fear of getting them involved.

They followed me and I finally stopped in mid-flight and said to them "You must go away! I must go to another planet. Anywhere that isn't here." They looked at me puzzled and I continued. "You must understand. It's the end of the world!" they then nodded and Max and Iggy flew in and grabbed each on of my arms. I tried to lose their grip but, it didn't help. They flew me back down to the castle. Slade had left for now and everyone was safe in the ballroom.

"Let me go!" I shouted as they carried me up to the stage where Dumbledore stood. "Save yourselves! Just let me do this and everything will be fine!" I kept shouting and fighting to at least loosen their grip. I struggled aimlessly. I then saw the Teen Titans, my friends, standing with the headmaster.

"Why didn't you tell us!" said Beast Boy angrily and pointing his finger at me. I only looked away.

"Come on." said Cyborg. He then led us outside and down to a shelter near Hagrid's home. We walked inside and found ourselves in a chamber. It was high tech and could withstand anything that came its way. Max and Iggy finally let me go and I fell to the hard cold floor.

"You can't stop him." I said quietly. I then got up and walked to one of the inscriptions written on the walls.

"We took protective symbols from your books, Raven." said Starfire. "Hopefully it will protect you."

"You don't understand!" I shouted and then turned around and looked at my large group of friends. "Trigon is the epitomic of evil. He is the darkest creature in the entire universe. He will do anything to destroy earth. I am not just a human! I am his portal!"

"But, why you?" asked Robin. The Titans hadn't known I was his daughter so I had to tell then.

"Because, I am his daughter. Trigon isn't just another villain. He is going to take over the world and we can't stop him."

"But, if Trigon can't get to the portal then he can't come." said Angel innocently. I nodded but then put my hand over my forehead. I had given into their plan.

"Fine. I will try." I then turned away and levitated myself and crossed my legs. I transformed into my uniform and pulled my hood up. I only could meditate and go along with the plan until they lost to Slade.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Iggy looked at his Raven and then left the chamber. He let the doors automatically close and followed the others to the overlook. Cyborg was monitoring Raven's heart rate and her mind. Apparently, anyone who is in the chamber can be overlooked like this.

Iggy looked at his bird as she meditated below him. He looked at her sympathetically and thought of all the times they had fun together. But, now they were separated and she was suppose to die so that her father could destroy the world. Iggy shed only a tear and looked at the others.

Cyborg monitored the outside surroundings. It was all clear up until he said "We've got trouble. Guess who?"

"Slade." said Robin dramatically. They all then ran out the doors, leaving Raven on her own. Iggy blew a kiss to her as he followed the others. Even though he didn't know if there even was a God, he prayed to him and said "Please let Raven not destroy the world. I don't know what I would do without her. Amen."

When the group of heroes reached outside, they found Slade and a whole army of fire elementals. Iggy heard Angel gasp. Slade walked forward and Robin then attacked saying "Teen Titans Go!" The Titans all attacked.

"Flock! Get em'!" shouted Max as she snapped out her wings and punched and elemental down with one fist. Iggy flew and did the same. He and Gasman used bombs and fought off elementals in the air.

Robin took out a whole section with a freeze disc. Iggy envied that and thought _I got to get some of those._ Starfire shot star bolts with all her might.

Cyborg used his cannon like he never used it before. He then attached himself to a super battery and grew extra large cannons He then shouted "Everyone move back!" and shot the entire army and Slade at the same time. It seemed like they had beaten Slade but, they didn't.

Slade hopped back up and snapped his neck saying "Well, that should hurt in the morning." The elementals appeared again one by one. Iggy and the rest the flock gawked at the terrific come back. The Titans only flinched a little. They all then dove in for another attack.

But, Slade caught them. Elementals held three of the flock down and little fire sparks held the Titans and the rest of the flock. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit and when it does I will take Raven so she can destroy the world."

"Put them down Slade!" Shouted Raven suddenly appearing from the door to the protective chambers. She was furious and blazing dark energy from her fingers.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As Slade put my friends down, I walked down the path that the army of elementals had created. They do not hurt me and I do not hurt them. I then walked up to Slade, passing my friends silently. "I will go." I said as I stood tall to Slade.

"Now that's more like it." he said.

"No! Raven! Get back in the protective chamber!" shouted Iggy and I then took all ten of my fingers and did as Slade did except I was in a good form. I then put them all down flat on their backs. I transferred some of my power into them.

"Be safe." I said and then followed Slade and his army to the area in which I summon Trigon. We walked up to the front of the castle.

"We are to go back to Jump City." said Slade finally. We teleported to an ally leading to the old library. We walked for a while until Slade said "The chamber is set for Trigons arrival. Everything is organized." I frowned and looked at him.

"What did he promise you." I said coldly. "Because I can trust you that you are not going to get it."

"What do you know about Trigon. I would expect him to keep his promise."

"You don't think I don't know my own father?" I asked dryly and Slade was about to hit me when two elementals held him down. "Face it, Slade. You can't even control your own army anymore." I looked at the elementals and then said "Leave him. I know the way to the chamber, myself." The elementals let go of my enemy and dropped him. I walked the rest of the way to the library myself.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Iggy woke up first. He sat up slowly and rubbed his forehead feeling the massive headache from Raven's attack. As he stood up slowly he saw the others start to wake. He out stretched his wings to examine any possible damage. _She didn't hurt me._ He thought as though relieved that Raven didn't.

Once everyone was on their feet again, they began to converse.

"What happened?" asked Nudge as she rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know." said Iggy. "But, the last thing I remember before we were knocked out was Raven saying 'Be safe'." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We must stop her." said Max. "There is no way I am letting another psychopath try to destroy the earth." Everyone in the flock nodded except for Iggy who frowned.

"Raven is not a psychopath." said Iggy furiously.

"I meant Trigon." Max shot back. Beast Boy then stood between them.

"You guys!" he said. "Stop fighting! We have to stop this for Raven. Ok I have to admit she can be a bit crazy but, she is our friend and we need go after her before she summons Trigon." Beast Boy then turned into an eagle and took off. Cyborg and Robin were lifted by Starfire and Max. Everyone flew into the night towards the old town library.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I finally reached the chamber where I would summon Trigon and die in the name of evil itself. Stairs then arose from the ground and led up to the giant claw that represented to be Trigons.

I was about to step upon the first step when I heard a yell behind me.

"Raven!" shouted Iggy's voice. "Don't do it!" I hung my head low and stood with my right foot on the step. I heard my friends come into the chamber. I heard Iggy step forward. His hand rested onto my shoulder. "Please." he said calmly but, slightly out of breath.

"It's my destiny." I said coldly. "I can't change that."

"Not everyone knows their destiny." he said. "There could have been a mistake."

"There was no mistake, Iggy. I know that I can't stop this." I said. Iggy only was quiet as the mouse. "I'm going to do this. Who knows maybe you can stop him once he comes." I brushed off Iggy's hand and put my other foot on the next step.

Iggy then grabbed my wrist and twirled me around in one swift move. He then kissed me very passionately. He eventually pulled my hood down and pulled back on our lip lock. "If no one was around I would make love to you right now." I smiled only a little and nodded a bit. He then continued saying "Raven, I love you with all of my heart. Please try not to die when you do this." I nodded and kissed him one last time.

I then pulled my hood up and motioned him and the others to move back. I then made a giant shield to cover them all. I nodded to them and walked up the flight of stairs.

When I reached the top I levitated and crossed my legs as if I were to meditate. I made my hands into the 'I love you' sign. The warning signs appeared on my body. I started the incantation then. "The gem was born from evils fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal!" I then flung myself out because of the pain.

The writing came off my body and circled me. My hood fell back. White magic emerged from my stomach and went outward. As it approached my face, I screamed oh so loud from the pain. I saw Iggy, my love, and the others watch me in fear. Iggy looked at me with concern and was being tortured to watch me suffer the pain of the summoning. At last I shouted "Iggy!" as loud as I could as if to cry for his help.

Iggy went up against the shield and banged against it as hard as he could so that he could try to save me. But, it was too late, I had died and fulfilled my destiny. The last thing I saw was Iggy shed only a tear and my protective shield fall before them.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Iggy cried as the shield came down because of Ravens death. He almost ran toward her but Max held him back. Iggy tried to resist but, then also drew back as horns appeared and claws. What looked like Trigon emerged from where the giant claw stood. The claw broke as Trigon came through the portal.

When Trigon had fully emerged, he shouted "The earth is mine!" and then blasted everything around him. Every living thing turned to stone, The lakes and oceans became lava, and the flock and the Titans were blasted across to different parts of the city.

Iggy woke up to another headache. He got up realizing that he had been shielded from Trigons attack. He didn't know how but, he knew Raven must have done something. He then saw a raven. Not his bird but, another. It looked at him and nodded at him. The raven then flew out of sight. "Wait!" shouted Iggy as he flew up into the air as well and chased it, landing on a tower.

He knelt down and looked at the surroundings. Everything was ruined. The raven flew away but, soon the rest of the flock joined him and so did the Teen Titans. They all stood in a circle and looked at one another. "She was right." said Angel quietly. "It is the end of the world."

"No it isn't." said Robin. "For Raven." he said as he put his hand in the middle.

"Fight till the end." said Iggy as he put his hand on top of Robins. Everyone nodded in agreement and layered each others hands on top of one another. Then a spark of Raven's dark energy emerged from their conjoined hands.

Everyone's hands flung backward. "What was that?" asked Cyborg as he checked his systems.

"It seems as if Raven has given each of us a little of her power." said Iggy as he made the energy form a fire ball in his hand. "And when we are combined we are stronger."

"Then lets go kick some ass!" said The Gasman as he lit up his hands with his Raven energy.

Everyone flew over to where Trigon sat on the tower like a thrown. The Titans and the flock all conjoined hands like they did before but, this time in a line. They then shouted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" nothing happened.

Starfire then said "We must be really angry so, use emotion!"

They then tried again saying "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" A blast of dark energy then emerged from them all and attacked Trigon with emotion and anger. It hardly hurt Trigon.

"You may think it smart that you attack me while I charge my energy and power but, a mere blessing from my daughter can't help you now." Trigon then smiled wickedly and stood up and blasted them all across the city.

They all landed in the once chamber that they had started at. "Of all the places to land." said Nudge as she stood up from the hard attack. "Why here?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wish Raven was here." said Angel.

"But, she is." said a dark and cold voice. Slade had survived.

Starfire then attacked him and held him against a still standing wall and had a star bolt out to threaten him. "Where is she?!" she asked furious with rage.

"I only know but, I will lead you if you can trust me." he said in his cold voice.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Fang.

"Because not even I would wish this on the world. I only helped because I wanted my life back. I don't have my powers anymore because Trigon took them away. I only survived because of this." he then held out a hand with a gold ring in it. It had red writing, in a language that only Raven would know, on it. "It is the ring of Azar and it saved me from Trigon destroying me permanently." Starfire put him down and looked at Slade.

"I need my soul and you need Raven. We both go down for two things." he then waited for their answer. Robin stepped forward. So, did Iggy.

"We will go." said Iggy confidently.

"Only two of you can go." Slade said. "The rest of you must distract Trigon for he can see all." He then handed the ring of Azar to Starfire and walked toward a tunnel. Iggy followed him. Robin hugged Starfire good-bye.

"I promise I will bring her back." he said to her and then, followed Iggy down the tunnel.

Iggy trembled a bit from the cold and dank tunnel. But, as they came to the bottom, they found it to be hotter. There was a river of lava flowing beneath the bird boy and the Titan's leader. Slade hardly noticed but, the two boys flinched at it. "Don't worry there is a boat to travel in." he said to the gawking boys.

"Um, I can fly." said Iggy proud of himself.

"But, we cannot." said Slade ushering to Robin and himself.

They all reached the end of the path and hopped into the boat. Slade pushed them along the lava river with a large iron rod. They moved quietly for a while longer. The silence was finally broken by Robin.

"So, why did Trigon bring you back from the depths?" he said to Slade, intrigued by the subject.

"After Terra set off that volcano I melted in and died. But, someone was looking out for me that day. Trigon.

"He promised me my life if I did his dirty work. I enjoyed working for him. Then when Raven came on her own, I lost the deal. The ring of Azar only helped me survive, not that there is much left of me."

"Who the hell was Terra?" asked Iggy.

"A Titan." said Robin. "Her powers were to move the earth."

"She sided with me and betrayed the Titans and then betrayed me in the end." said Slade finishing the explanation. Iggy nodded and then turned his head around and looked past Slade. His hearing was still great and what he heard was not good. Slade pushed the boat ashore and the passengers hopped out.

Iggy still looked back to what he heard. _Trouble._ he thought. "You guys we got to move fast." he said snapping out his wings and flying ahead. But, it was too late. Elementals began to attack from all sides. Iggy threw a bomb at an attacking group. They exploded and disappeared. The others fled at the sight of their friends being fried. "They will be back." Iggy said as Slade and Robin caught up.

They followed the trail to a fork in the road. "Which way." said Robin to Slade.

"This is where we part." Slade said. "Go up that trail and you will find her. I must go this way. My soul is trapped and I must free it."

"See you when this is over?" asked Robin.

"Only as foes." Slade said coldly.

They three then parted. Iggy with Robin and Slade on his own. Iggy watched the weak villain walk to find his strength. He then flew up beside Robin and landed to walk beside him. "You guys got some history." he said to Robin. The leader only nodded and kept walking.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Iggy and Robin emerged to a bridge that crossed to a demolished church. Iggy stopped before the bridge and examined it sensing evil on it. Robin only walked forward. But, as the boy wonder took yet another step, elementals yet again emerged and attacked.

Iggy took flight and searched his pack for bombs. "Damn." he said as he found none. He then remembered. His new powers. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." he said and pointed his hand at an elemental. Dark energy attacked the elemental from his hand. It destroyed it. Iggy's hand was lit with the dark energy. He attack other elementals, enjoying the power that spew around him. He now knew what it was almost like to be Raven.

Robin attacked from the ground with boomerangs and exploding discs. He saw Iggy attacking with the blessing Raven had given them all. He attacked the last of the elementals in his way and ran toward the church doors. Iggy landed and followed. They both walked in and searched the pews and entire room.

Iggy called out Raven's name twice but, heard nothing. Iggy then stumbled to a corner of the room. He saw a white corner of a cloak. "Rae." he whispered but the cloak moved. He walked toward it again and saw the back of the entire cloak. Robin came up behind him and went in front of him and pulled the cloak away.

"Who- who are you?" asked the girl.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Raven?" asked Iggy confused a bit. He went toward her but, she shuddered back. The girl then got up and ran away. She ran out the back door of the church.

Iggy ran after her. Robin followed close behind. They ran after her and soon caught up. She then jumped out and grabbed the cloak that Robin held. She ran with it and put it on as she escaped. Iggy ran faster down after her. He finally caught up again and found her in a crack where she hid.

"Raven, it's me, Iggy? Remember?" he asked and he put a hand in to let her grab onto.

"I don't." said the small child Raven.

"Well, can you trust me?" asked Iggy. His eyes gleamed and looked kind. Raven only nodded and grabbed a hold of Iggy's large hand.

"Great. Now lets go and help you flock and my team." Robin said. Iggy picked Raven up and carried her on his back. He walked close behind Robin and couldn't wait to destroy Trigon.

"Who is he?" Raven whispered into Iggy's ear. Iggy dropped back a bit.

"He is Robin. Your old team leader." he said to her quietly.

"And who are you exactly?" she asked as she looked at his wings and reached to touch them.

"I am Iggy." he said with a chuckle as she smoothed his ruffled feathers. "I am an avian hybrid. I was blind at once but, you gave me sight once again." He smiled at Raven as to say that he was grateful for her being there.

"Are there others like you?" she asked. Iggy nodded and began to tell her everything about his friends or you could call it family. He also told as much as he could about the Teen Titans.

"And what about me? What am I like?" she asked being intrigued about herself.

"You, are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You think of yourself as evil but, I think you are an angel from above."

"But, I destroyed the world. I couldn't be an angel."

"Someone's destiny, Raven, doesn't define who you are." He smiled at her and she did the same. "You are a great person with a wonderful personality, Raven, don't let some little destiny slow you down, ok?"

"Ok." said Raven feeling a lot happier. By that time the three of them had reached the surface and saw their friends fighting themselves.

Iggy put Raven down and flew over to Max. She looked at him as she fought her dark side off. "Raven wasn't the only one with a dark side." said Max as she threw the clone to the far wall. "Find Raven?" she asked.

Iggy nodded and motioned to the little girl next to Robin. She shuddered behind the boy wonder when Max took a long look at her. "Well, can she help?" she asked.

"I have a feeling not." he said sadly. "She seems to have no remnants of her powers."

"Well we all need to fight off these dark versions of ourselves. Any suggestions on how to beat them?" she asked Iggy with hope in her voice.

The rest of the flock then dove in and the Titans joined later. "Everyone switch fighting partners!" shouted Iggy. The group of heroes then all attacked different dark sides. Iggy grabbed Raven and flew up into the air. "Can you beat him?" he asked her.

"No." she said. "I can't, I don't have any powers."

"Ok." he said and landed again. He put Raven down and then took off again and joined the others who were finishing up on their fights. Once the last dark side was beaten, they all went into their owners again.

"Interesting." said Trigon standing up. "You are all better than I thought."

Slade then jumped up from almost nowhere and attacked with a giant axe, taking off one of Trigon's massive horns. He landed on a building and then said "For the record, I'm nobodies servent."

Trigon let out an enormous yelp and staggered into the lava lake. "Teen Titans, Flock! Take em' down!" shouted Robin and Max at the same time. As soon as those words came out everyone attacked Trigon with all of their might.

Starfire threw star bolts and lazar beams at the demon. Every bolt and hit was for something he hurt. Robin threw exploding discs and froze an eye. Fang flew up to Trigon and punched out the frozen eye. Everyone helped each other out and fought as one. Max threw Beast Boy into the air as he changed into a Dragon and almost smashed Trigon altogether.

Raven, however, sat in the background hiding behind a rock. "They are hurting him. They are actually hurting him." Raven whispered and then smiled. But, the smile wasn't there for long when each hero was thrown down from flight or building height. Each one was taken down with one Trigon's greatest comebacks. Raven ran up to each of them shouting "Get up! Fight!" but, none of them moved. She then ran up to Iggy and shook him shouting "Iggy! Get up! You can do it!"

Trigon stepped closer and laughed evilly. "Daughter. You really thought you could beat me?" Trigon laughed again and said "It looks like I have no need for you anymore." Trigon then attacked with his four eye lazar beam but, was blocked.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I blocked my father with a white shield that I was surprised to even see come out of me. I then took it down and stood up. Energy emerged from me and made me myself again. My friends began to become conscious again and stood up. My angel was first.

I stood tall and walked toward my father.

"You may have created me, Trigon, but you were never my father." I said strongly and attacked him with two bolts. "Fathers are kind." I attacked again. "Fathers protect you." I attacked again. "Fathers raise you." And I attacked once more. I then lined up with my friends and took the blessings back and restored my power. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. They are my family, this is my home and you are not welcome here." I then raised towards the sky in my white cloak. Magic spewed around me and I shouted out to the heavens "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!"

My spell then restored everything around me. The city, the people, the world. Trigon fell in destruction and was ultimately destroyed. I landed softly around my friends.

"That was" said Cyborg.

"Amazing." finished Starfire.

"A spectacular light show!" shouted Angel jumping up into the air.

"Unbelievable." added Max.

"No." I said. "It wasn't." I then wrapped my arms around Iggy and gave him a huge hug. "Somebody believed."

"Ok!" shouted Beast Boy. "You're freaking me out here! With the hugs and the no sarcastic comments and what is with the white robe!? Man, girl, what have you been smoking?!"

I let go of Iggy and put my hands on my hips and turned to Beast Boy. "Blue is still my favorite color and you still look like a pinhead to me."

"Raven!" he said smiling happily. "It is you!" He then hugged me and picked me off the ground.

"Your hugging me! Please stop." I said and pushed Garfield away. Everyone laughed. We returned to Titans tower.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Everyone ate and pigged out. It was Christmas and everyone was enjoying it together. The flock had gifts to give but not here. They were back at Hogwarts and the Titans were the only ones who were able to give. Apparently they did secret Santa and included me without me knowing it. Good thing I got a gift for Starfire. It was Cyborg's turn to give a gift and it was for me.

"Beast Boy, these spinners for my tires are going to have to be on old tires because I sold the tires to get this for Raven." I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Cyborg unveil a beautiful shelving unit. "It's an antique!"

"Omg!" I said astonished. "Is that made of wood from the black forest?" he nodded and jumped up and hugged it. "I love it!"

"Did Raven just say love?" asked Beast Boy.

"You haven't been around long enough to know me." I said growling a bit.

"I know your books have been over crowding your room." said Cyborg happily and proud of his present.

"I actually sold some of them to get this for Starfire." I said as I handed a box with green wrapping paper on it. "Merry Christmas Star." She almost snatched it out of my hand instantly and started unwrapping it.

"A food processor!" she said cheerfully. "Oh thank you Raven!"

"A food processor!" repeated Cyborg and Beast Boy as if I had doomed them all. "Now she has to cook for us!" they then started clenching on my cloak as if begging me to take it back. I moved back slowly.

"At least I don't have to be here for it." I said as I shoved it in their faces. The flock laughed at their child ness. I then ran from Cyborg and Beast Boy. They chased me out of the main room and down the hall all the way to my room. I went in as fast as I could and closed the door behind me. I locked every lock I had on the door and sighed. I then walked over to my bed and laid down. "What a day." I said and closed my eyes.

I then heard a rap on my window. I opened my eyes and saw Iggy hovering outside. I smiled and opened the large window. "So, this is what it is like at Titans tower?" I nodded. Iggy flew in and landed smoothly on my floor. I closed the window again and sat on my bed.

Iggy looked at my books and potions. I walked over to my white trunk and opened it. There was the book. The book that betrayed me. "Raven?" it asked. "You came back? Going to set me free again?"

"No." I said to it. Iggy came over to me and saw me talking to a book.

"Books don't talk." said Iggy.

"This one does." I said. "It made me believe I had someone and I wasn't alone. But, when I lifted the curse it wasn't who I thought it was."

"Yeah, and you're a gullible mage at that." said the book snobbish.

"I should just destroy you." I said. "Is Rorek even possible of being brought back?"

"Maybe but, I not telling you." said malcior the book. "He trapped me why would I want him back?"

"I don't know." I said and slammed the trunk top on him.

"Oh, come on Raven!" said the book shouting. "We can make a deal. Rorek probably would have liked you too." I looked at the trunk.

"Too late." I said "I'm no longer alone anyway." I then walked to my window and looked out it. "Guess we should be getting back to Hogwarts, huh?" I asked Iggy. He nodded and walked up behind me. He kissed my hand.

"The flock and I have gifts under the tree to unwrap." he said smiling. I smiled back.

"Come on." I said going towards the door. I unlocked the first lock and then paused.

"What are you thinking?" asked Iggy.

"Nothing." I said and unlocked the door the rest of the way. I opened the door and saw Beast Boy at my door. "What are you doing?" I asked him. Iggy then came up behind me.

"The question is, what are you doing?" asked Beast Boy with an evil smirk on his face. I slapped him and walked down the hall back to the common room of Titans tower.

I emerged threw the door and saw Starfire using her new food processor, Max and Cyborg playing video games. Angel was helping Star and Gasman and Nudge were learning Kung-fu from Robin. Fang was reading my book. I walked over to Fang and looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "it's a good book."

"I know." I said. "Have you gotten to the part where the monster eats the hot girl?"

"No." said Fang reading on. "Now I have." I smiled and walked over to Angel.

"Helping her learn how to cook real food?" I asked her.

"No. It's more like making her make real food." said Angel pointing to her brain. I got the signal and continued to Robin.

"And that is how you do the leaping monkey." said Robin the Nudge and Gasman. I smiled and just went over to the video game fanatics.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Me." said Max as she dodged Cyborg's attack in the game.

Iggy and Beast Boy then came in talking nicely. I didn't want to ruin this fun but, "Hey, finish it up, Max. We need to get going." She nodded and beat Cyborg. Max then got up and grabbed the kung-fu kids and the mind controlling freak. I grabbed my guy and Fang with my book. I hugged my friends good-bye and then "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I teleported us all back to the Slytherin common room. We were back home and finished Christmas with a nice feast and small party of opening gifts and drinking non-alcohol egg nog.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next few months were great. I pasted all my midterms, tests, and finals. My homework was perfect and most of all I had the most fun with my friends. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

It was finally the last day of school and Lavender and I were packing our things.

"So, what are you doing this summer?" she asked. I looked at her, not wanting to tell her the bad news.

"I'll be traveling with the flock, visiting the Titans and my family. Mostly just hanging out and maybe beat up a few bad guys here and there." I put up my fists as if to beat someone up. Lavender laughed. I continued to fold my shirts as she talked about how Ron was going to have her over during the summer and such. I then decided to break the news to her. "Lavender," I said with a sigh. "I'm not actually coming back next year. Only for the major tests. I decided to go on the road a bit and do my work kind of like home schooling."

"But, why?" she asked with a sad voice.

"I want to explore the world and plus the world needs my help right now. I have a new destiny and I am controlling it. I don't want to be one of those normal school girls." I said this as I looked out the window. "I also want to be with Iggy and plus I was only suppose to learn how to use a wand." I smiled a bit at Lavender. "I promise we will visit." I said in a hopeful voice. She smiled at me and then leaped into my arms and hugged me.

"Its ok." she said. "I got Ron, Harry and Hermione." Lavender then pulled back and finished packing. I then took the quick route and levitated all my items into the trunk. I then did Lavender's stuff because she was struggling a bit.

I levitated my broom, owl and trunk and went out the door. I waved good-bye to my best friend and went down to the common room. "You're going to have to pack lighter if you're rolling with us." said Max. I laughed a bit.

"Well, I'll drop some stuff off at my house and only use a backpack." I said and then added. "The owl unfortunately has to stay for messaging."

Max rolled her eyes. I then pulled out a small bag. I put the large trunk in and my broom. The bag didn't get bigger and attached to my belt loop on my jeans. "Better?" I asked and took my owl out of her cage. The snow white owl flew onto my arm. I put the cage into my bag and put it onto my jeans again. Max jaw dropped. She nodded.

"I got to get one of those." she said. The rest of the flock came out with backpacks. Iggy had a large one on his back. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where are your things?" he asked. I pointed to my pouch and the bird named Sayra. The bird bowed a bit to Iggy and I gave her a treat.

"Well lets get going." said Max. Total, their talking dog, then jumped into Iggy's arms and we exited the common room. I was about to leave when I heard my name. I nodded to the others to go ahead of me and I held back. I shut the portrait hole and turned around.

I walked to the fire place. "Raven?" asked a voice. "Wait." A person then tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around and saw Draco.

"Draco?" I asked.

"I came to say good-bye." he said and then handed me a box wrapped in blue with a black bow. "Open it when you feel the time is right. I know you will like it." I nodded and put it in my pouch. Sayra sat on my shoulder and wiggled a little to let me know I had to get going.

"Draco," I started.

"Rae, I love you and you can't change that." he said. "I want to wish you luck on your travels. I hope to see you again and that is all." Draco hesitated and then lightly kissed my lips. "I wanted one last kiss." he said and then walked up stairs. I was dumb stuck.

"Thank you, Draco." I said in almost a whisper and knew he could hear me. I exited the common room and walked down the corridors of the castle.

When I reached then doors, I looked back and thought of the fun I had had. I touched the package from Draco and then whispered a prayer for luck and hope for Draco. "Good-bye" I whispered and I walked out the arched doors. I saw my flock waiting. I looked at them. They looked at me.

I then let Sayra into the air. I then jumped into the air as well and flew. The flock followed me. I went in the direction of home. Home is where my heart desired most and it was time I finally saw my family.


	29. An important author note

**A Author Note:**

**From Ravenminor**

Okay, I have realized something. In my rant on the previous A/N (if you read it, if not, ignore all I am saying), I realized how mean I was. From now on, I will try and not be so harsh and keep all of that anger to my lonesome self. Sorry If anyone was hurt by my rant and venting. From now on, I promise to be nicer in these type of things.

Also, just so you know, this story is being rewritten and I would greatly appreciate it for your opinion. A review is nice once in a while. I would also greatly appreciate for no flames on the facts from HP. Personally, I would like to remind people that this IS a FANfiction site. Just so you know. I will not mind flames on the story board and whatnot. But, just no fact crap. It sort of annoys me, sorry.

Also, this version of the story will probably stay up until I am finished with the new one. If you truly wish for me to keep it up, just say the word by noting me or reviewing.

Anyway, thanks for reading my new and modified A/N. I am sorry for hurting feelings. Again, story+rewrite equals fun! Let me know if you like it! Thanks!

-Rae


End file.
